Une sixième année renversante
by yuki lovers
Summary: Harry rentre en sixième année à Poudlard... mais de nombreux changements ont lieu... sa vie se retrouve quelque peu modifiée... ce qui finalement n'est pas pour lui déplaire....HPDM slash yaoi rated M pour la suite...
1. Une nuit, un rendezvous, une lettre

**titre: Une sixième année renversante...**

**spoiler: tome 1 à 6 .**

**résumé: Harry rentre en sixième année à Poudlard... mais de nombreux changement ont lieu... sa vie se retrouve quelque peu modifier... ce qui finalement n'est pas pour lui déplaire...**

**disclaimer: malheureusement pour moi... tout appartient à cette fabuleuse femme qu'est J.K. Rowling! bravo à elle! évidemment ceux que j'ai inventé m'appartiennent! **

* * *

**Une sixième année renversante…..**

I Une nuit, un rendez-vous, une lettre…..

_ « Trois jours … Trois jours que je suis chez les Dursley…. Et c'est comme si je ne les avais pas vus une seule fois_, pensa Harry allongé sur son lit,_ ils doivent encore avoir en tête la menace de Maugrey …les pauvres…mais qu 'est ce que je raconte moi ? bien fait pour eux oui ! » _

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au vieux réveil sur sa commode _« 22h25 ! que le temps passe le lentement, merlin ! vivement minuit ! »_ pensa Harry en réouvrant la lettre, déjà lu une vingtaine de fois et connue par cœur.

« Cher Harry,

J'ai besoin de te voir bientôt pour régler avec toi certains problèmes, rien de très important ne t'inquiète pas. Je passerai te voir dans deux jours à minuit.

Aimablement Dumbledore. »

« _Vivement minuit vraiment ! pourvu qu'il me propose de venir au QG ou d'aller chez les Weasley ! Plutôt mourir que de rester ici toutes les vacances.»_ Harry en était là de ces réflexions quand Hedwigde revint, une souris presque morte dans le bec. Fixant Harry pour lui montrer ses talents, elle commença à la manger tranquillement, mettant encore un peu plus de sang dans sa cage. Le temps passa coupé par les bruits de déglutition de la chouette et les ronflements de Duddley.

Enfin sonna minuit et dans un petit nuage de fumée apparu Dumbledore, dans son habituelle robe de sorcier bleue à étoile d'or.

**- Harry, comment vas-tu ?**

**- Bien professeur…mais l'attente jusqu'à minuit a été longue…. Alors euh….euhhh asseyez –vous !** dit Harry en montrant une chaise aussi vieille que Dumbledore lui-même, **vous vouliez me parler ?**

**- Oui**, commença le vieil homme en s'asseyant, **c'est à propos de …Sirius,** finit-il en voyant Harry se fermer d'un coup.

Pour Harry, la mort de Sirius était encore très présente. Et parler de lui le faisait souffrir comme jamais. En voyant Harry baisser les yeux et perdre son sourire, Dumbledore enchaîna :

- **Je sais que c'est dur mais il faut le faire maintenant, comme ça le problème sera réglé…**

**- Oui …. Vous avez raison….**

**- Bien. En fait c'est pour te donner ceci,** un parchemin apparut dans la main de Dumbledore qui le tendit à Harry, **que je suis venu**.

**- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Mais ça vient de ….Sirius,** termina Harry en reconnaissant le sceau et la fine écriture « Pour Harry Potter »

**- Oui, c'est, je crois, ses dernières volontés, je te laisse le lire seul. Ah oui ! je t 'enverrai quelqu'un dans pas longtemps. Voilà mon travail est fait …. Au revoir Harry. **Et dans un nuage de fumée Dumbledore disparut.

C'était à peine si Harry avait remarqué le départ de son professeur, son regard n'avait pour ainsi dire pas quitté le parchemin et c'est en tremblant qu'il commença à défaire le sceau et à ouvrir la lettre.

« Cher Harry,

Si tu lis ces mots c'est que je suis mort…c'est étrange d'écrire ça mais il faut le faire en ces temps troublés. J'espère sincèrement que tu liras cette lettre, vieux avec des rhumatismes et des dents en moins, dans le manoir de la famille Black. Si oui ça voulait dire que nous avons eu une vie longue et bien remplie, peut être même heureuse qui sait !

Si non…Je suis désolé Harry de t'avoir laissé et j'espère sincèrement que tu vivras heureux malgré ma disparition. Enfin passons au sujet de cette lettre. Tu trouveras ci-joint un relevé de toutes les possessions de ma famille, ceux que je possédais par moi-même et enfin la liste de tous les Black vivant encore.

Tout ça pour te dire que tous ce que je possède est dorénavant à toi sauf quelques babioles qui sont pour Lupin et les autres. En gros tu conserves le manoir Black, Kreatur, mon compte à la banque des sorciers et surtout mes affaires personnelles. Elles sont toutes dans ma chambre et seul toi ou moi pouvons les prendre, Kreatur aussi si tu lui ordonnes.

Voilà, tu trouveras aussi une notice expliquant les fonctions de chaque objets et livres. Je crois que j'ai tout dit. Sauf que je t'aime Harry, vraiment tu as été un rayon de bonheur après treize ans de souffrance à Azkaban.

Merci encore Harry et vraiment désolé de t'avoir laisser seul.

Sirius.

P.S : Dumbledore est maintenant ton tuteur légal, voilà… »

-**Moi aussi je t'aime Sirius**….. sanglota Harry en se jetant sur son lit, la lettre serrée sur son cœur.

Quand Harry se reprit, une demi-heure était passée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se mit à lire la liste de ses nouvelles possessions sans penser à qui il les devait.

_ « Sa baguette, son manoir, ses anciennes fournitures scolaires, d'anciens livres de la famille Black, Kreatur, son compte en banque etc…Et bas dis donc…ça en fait des choses …bon voyons maintenant la liste des Black…Quasiment que des parents très éloignés avec des liens remontant à plusieurs générations, tiens les Weasley, je suis lié à eux maintenant, voyons voir les derniers…NON…je suis lié avec …DRACO MALEFOY ! sa mère est une Black…Mince c'est vrai j'avais complètement oublié… »_

Bizarrement cette idée ne donna pas à Harry la réaction attendue (vomir sur son plancher les carottes mangées il y a une semaine) mais une sorte d'indifférence glacée ainsi qu'un sentiment étrange _« Je ne suis pas seul, _pensa Harry puis se rendant compte de ce qu'il pensait et par rapport à qui, il se donna une bonne gifle mentale »

Un bruit sortit Harry de sa torpeur. Deux hiboux étaient à sa fenêtre, sans attendre l'accord de l'intéressé ils entrèrent dès que la fenêtre fut ouverte. En saisissant les lettres accrochées, il nota que l'un des hiboux était vraiment d'une beauté renversante, autant Hedwigde était blanche comme neige, autant celui ci était noir comme les ténèbres. L'une des lettres venait de Dumbledore, pour celle amenée par le splendide animal le sceau n'était pas reconnaissable. Laissant la lettre inconnue pour plus tard, Harry ouvrit celle de son professeur.

« Harry, je suppose que Sirius te lègue tous ce qu'il possédait, je t 'envoie Kreatur pour m'en assurer. S'il te plait comporte-toi bien avec lui. Si j'ai raison peux–tu me renvoyer un message, Kreatur me l'amènera soit en sûr. Pense à toutes les choses qu'implique ton héritage. Dumbledore. »

clac! Harry se retourna et vit Kreatur, qui semblait encore plus misérable que jamais. Cette fois c'est une haine cinglante, énorme qui surgit dans la tête du Brun, plus aucune pensées ne parvenaient à son esprit à part _« il a permit la mort de Sirius ! ._ Kreatur dut s'en rendre compte car Harry lut la peur dans ses énormes yeux.

**- Kre… Kreatur est…est désolé…**

**- Quoi ! **rugit Harry dont la haine avait diminué d'un coup à cause de l'étonnement.

**- Désolé, le maître est mort à cause de Kreatur …** Et il commença à se taper la tête contre le lit, **méchant Kreatur méchant… indigne d'un elfe… méchant Kreatur…,** parvint à comprendre Harry entre les sanglots et les bruits.

**- Kreatur arrête ça immédiatement ! **et surprenant Harry qui pensait devoir le saisir par le cou pour le faire s'arrêter, Kreatur se remit en place bien droit les yeux pleins de larmes.

**- Si le maître le désire, **sanglota l'elfe.

**- Le… maître… , **balbutia Harry se souvenant qu'il était désormais le maître de Kreatur, **Kreatur, tu m'obéis maintenant ?**

**- Monsieur est le maître et Kreatur obéit au maître, mais Kreatur comprendra si le maître ne veut pas de lui, Kreatur est mauvais … il a permis de tuer son ancien maître, mauvais Kreatur ! **dit-il en se pinçant la main.

**- Je vois…**, murmura Harry pour qui le repentir de l'elfe était louche, **je dois écrire à Dumbledore, tu lui apporteras la lettre et ensuite tu me rapporteras les affaires de Sirius, uniquement celles qui sont dans sa chambre. D'accord Kreatur ?**

**- Oui, oui… **renifla l'elfe de maison dont les yeux montrèrent une joie qu'Harry n'avait vu que chez Dobby, **le maître veut bien de Kreatur, il lui donne des ordres… merci maître !**

Harry commença par écrire à Dumbledore qu'en effet Sirius lui léguait toutes ses affaires ainsi que le manoir Black que l'ordre pouvait bien sûr conserver comme QG… Une fois fini Kreatur partit avec la lettre, Harry remarqua que le hiboux noir était toujours là…regardant la lettre inconnue avec insistance…

* * *

voilà fin du premier chapitre! j'espère que ca vous plait pour l'instant! la suite arrive bientôt ! soyez gentil ...c'est ma première fic! 

yuki lovers.


	2. Hiboux facétieux et livres de cours

**titre: Une sixième année renversante...**

**spoiler: tome 1 à 6 .**

**résumé: Harry rentre en sixième année à Poudlard... mais de nombreux changement ont lieu... sa vie se retrouve quelque peu modifier... ce qui finalement n'est pas pour lui déplaire...**

**disclaimer: malheureusement pour moi... tout appartient à cette fabuleuse femme qu'est J.K. Rowling! bravo à elle! évidemment ceux que j'ai inventé m'appartiennent!**

* * *

**RER: Drudrue: merci pour ta review! en plus c'est la première! je vais accepter les reviews de tous le monde, mais pour l instant il faut que je me familiarise avec le site! lol! sinon voilà la suite! j'espère qu'elle te plaira... quant à la réponse à ta question, je vais pas casser le mystère si tôt! voilà bonne lecture!

* * *

**

II Hiboux facétieux et livres de cours.

-**Quoi ? qu'est ce que tu veux ?** questionna Harry puis se rappelant la lettre, **ah oui… désolé la lettre, tu dois attendre une réponse …**

**« **_De qui ça peut bien venir ? aucune marque reconnaissable, je ne connais pas l'écriture. Voyons voir ça…_» pensa Harry en ouvrant la lettre.

« Bonjour Harry Potter,

Ca doit te paraître étrange de recevoir une lettre sans connaître l'envoyeur mais je t'assure que je n'ai aucune mauvaise intentions. En fait je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai écrit cette lettre. Si en fait je sais j'avais envie de t'écrire et voilà c'est fait. Je vais finir ici ? ça paraît bizarre mais je sais pas quoi faire, excuse moi. Je n'attends pas de réponse. Au revoir.

Un élève de Poudlard. »

_« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? Un élève de Poudlard ? Il est dingue, vaut mieux l'enfermer oui ! _je n'attends pas de réponse_ encore heureux comme si j'allai répondre à ça ! » _levant la tête Harry vit le hiboux qui le fixait.

**- Tu peux t 'en aller, ton propriétaire ne veut pas de réponse **(aucune réaction du hiboux )** allez tu peux partir ! **( hululements indignés et négatifs) **c'est écrit là :pas de réponse exigée ! allez pars ! **( hululements indignés et encore plus négatifs) **Allez casse-toi ! **( le hiboux le regarda et tourna la tête dans le genre 'ce que tu racontes ou rien, c'est pareil pour moi, tête de nœud .') **Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? Tu veux me faire comprendre quelque chose peut être ? **(hululements positifs et content) **Bon qu'est ce que c'est ? **(pas de réponse) **c'est en rapport avec la lettre ?**(claquement de bec et battements d'ailes) **ok ! Tu veux une réponse c'est ça ? **(re-claquement de bec avec gros clin d'œil) **Mais il a écrit pas de réponse donc c'est qu'il n'en veut pas. **(secouage d'ailes mécontent) **Quoi il veut une réponse en fait ? **(petit saut de joie)** ok je vais la faire ta lettre mais il en veut pas et ça m'étonne… Bon Dieu Harry ! Reprends toi ! Tu parles et argumentes avec un hiboux, c'est le début de la fin !Je vais finir à saint Mangouste… Bon ne bouge pas je vais répondre.**

« Cher élève de Poudlard ,

Désolé de répondre mais ton hiboux ne me laisse pas le choix ; il m'a forcé ! Oui je sais je me laisse dicter mes actions par un volatil mais qu'est ce que tu veux, on fait avec !

Sans rire, je ne sais pas qui tu es ni ce que tu veux exactement et pourquoi tu voulais m'écrire. Mais bon j'espère que tu vas me répondre bientôt que je sache à qui je m'adresse ...

Voilà à la prochaine.

Harry Potter.

**- Voilà c'est fait tu es content ?** (regard du hiboux sur la lettre, puis hochement de tête affirmatif) **tant mieux, allez pars maintenant ! **En regardant le hiboux partir Harry eut un sentiment étrange comme si quelque chose commençait, quelque chose de vraiment important. clac

**- Maître, Kreatur est revenu avec les affaires de monsieur Black…**

**- Bien Kreatur, **Harry se retourna et vit l'elfe avec une baguette dans la main et des livres dans l'autre, **c'est tout ? **

**- Non maître, il en reste encore beaucoup. Kreatur va tout ramener chez le maître.**

**- Bien Kreatur, mais en silence s'il te plait, pas le moindre bruit.**

**- Oui maître, bien sûr maître,** et clac Kreatur se volatilisa.

Une fois l'elfe partit, le survivant s'allongea sur son lit en serrant la baguette de son oncle contre son cœur et s'endormit, bercé par les allés et venus de Kreatur.

Au petit matin, Harry fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui tombait juste devant ses yeux. _« hummmmm, hummm ! ouahh qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »_ A travers le brouillard causé par sa myopie, il vit une montagne de livres et d'affaires et surtout une créature étrange qu il mit du temps à placer.

**- Kreatur ? c'est toi ?**

**- Oui maître ! **

**- Oh ! arrête avec les maître ! Dis Harry ou monsieur.**

**- Oui, d'accord Monsieur .**

**- Merci Kreatur et euh, **se rappelant qu'il s'était endormis habillé et sans couverture fut étonné de se retrouver en caleçon, sans lunette et avec une couette bien chaude et douce sur lui. **C'est toi qui a fait ça ? **

**- Oui Monsieur. Kreatur a pensé que Monsieur serait mieux comme ça ! Si Monsieur n 'est pas content Kreatur va aller se punir Monsieur. **

**- Non non Kreatur c'est très bien ! …. Mince quelle heure est-il ?….Merde 10h30 les Dursley vont gueuler ! je vais pas pouvoir manger moi ! **RRRRoooaaarrrrrrrr !(grognement de ventre lol) **mais c'est que j'ai faim moi !**

**- Monsieur a faim ? Kreatur revient ne bougez pas Monsieur !**

clac L'elfe se volatilisa laissant Harry étonné et affamé. Dix minutes plus tard, Kreatur revint avec un plateau comme jamais le Griffondor en avait vu : énorme avec dessus plus de nourriture qu'il n'en avait jamais mangé, un peu comme à Poudlard ou chez les Weasley.

**- Kreatur ! C'est toi qui a fait ça ? **balbutia Harry pendant que l'elfe lui installait le plateau et lui nouait une serviette.

**- Oui Monsieur.**

**- Euh merci…c'est très gentil !**

**- Si Kreatur peut faire quelque chose pour Monsieur ? **

**- Non c'est bon merci…euh si …**répondit Harry en mâchouillant un morceau de toast, **il y avait pas une liste ou une notice avec ses affaires ?**

**- Si, tenez Monsieur .**

Kreatur revint avec un énorme parchemin où Harry reconnu l'écriture de Sirius._ « Alors voyons voir ce qu'il y a de beau la dedans. Pas mal de livres…La Magie Noire ou comment tout faire sans baguette, Occlumencie/Légilimancie : fermez votre esprit et ouvrez celui des autres., guides des herbes magiques importantes. etc. etc. ._

_Et bas dis donc ! Et il y en a des dizaines comme ça ! Ensuite… ce sont des affaires de classe de Sirius et…Merlin ! De mes parents …**voyons** voir ça… Livre de potions, de métamorphoses,… il faut que je vois ça !"_

**- Kreatur tu pourrais me ramener le livre de potion de ma mère ? **

**- Bien sûr Monsieur.**

Kreatur fouilla quelques minutes et revint avec un livre un peu usé. Harry saisit le livre avec enthousiasme et avec une certaine émotions l'ouvrit. Des textes de potions de 6ième année avec des notes partout, des annotations de la main de sa mère « au lieu de couper les racines en cube, il vaut mieux les couper dans la longueur et presser légèrement la base pour faire sortir le jus » des dizaines de notes de ce genre sur toutes les pages.

**- Bizarre, enfin si elle l'a écrit c'est qu'elle devait avoir raison…**

**- Tenez Monsieur.**

**- Qu'est ce que c'est Kreatur ?**

**- Un livre du père de Monsieur.**

**- De… mon… père ? **déglutit Harry, **mais c'est un carnet personnel…**

Harry feuilleta le carnet et s'arrêta à une page : « la transformation est beaucoup plus dure que ce que je pensais, en plus ça fait un mal de chien mais je dois y arriver pour Moony. Et puis… Sirius a soit disant réussi ! Je dois y arriver avant lui… »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il farfouilla dans les différends livres puis revint à la liste _« tiens un livre est annoté sur la liste » _

"Harry, tu vois ce livre est spécial, il contient l'esprit d'un Black. Un ancien professeur qui aimait tellement enseigner qu'il s'est lui même mis dans un livre pour pouvoir enseigner au futur génération. Il m'a moi même appris quelques trucs ? tu sais on dit que Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de notre époque. Et bas je t'assure que Théodorus (c'est son nom) est encore plus puissant, les sorciers de l'ancien temps étaient des monstres de magie ! Enfin voilà j'espère qu'il va te plaire. Je t'aime. Sirius."

**- Ben voyons ! comme si j'avais pas déjà assez de prof comme ça ! Enfin on verra bien … si on commençait à lire celui ci …. « La Magie noire… »**

toc toc toc

- **Hein qu'est ce que c'est ? Mais c'est notre hiboux dure en affaires. Vas y rentre ? **lui dit Harry en lui ouvrant la fenêtre, **tu as une lettre pour moi ou tu visites les vieilles connaissances ? **lâcha le Brun en ricanant (regard indigné et colérique du hiboux) **Et tu fais pas la gueule quand même ? **( hiboux en position de combat bec prêt à mordre) **c'est bon je plaisantais, c'est qu'il mordait l 'emplumé. Bon tu me la donne cette lettre… Merci beaucoup ! Tu peux boire un coup si tu veux, **lâcha Harry en désignant la cage d'Hedwige et il ouvrit la lettre.

* * *

voilà fin du chapitre 2 ! j'espère que ça plait toujours autant! lol de toute façon ça ne fait que commencer! voilà bientôt la suite!

yuki lovers. si vous voulez laisser des reviews ... il n'y a pas de problèmes!


	3. Dilemme, salamalecs et entraînement

**titre: Une sixième année renversante...**

**spoiler: tome 1 à 6 .**

**résumé: Harry rentre en sixième année à Poudlard... mais de nombreux changements ont lieu... sa vie se retrouve quelque peu modifiée... ce qui finalement n'est pas pour lui déplaire...**

**disclaimer: malheureusement pour moi... tout appartient à cette fabuleuse femme qu'est J.K. Rowling! bravo à elle! évidemment les personnages que j'ai inventés m'appartiennent! **

* * *

RAR:

jouzetsuka: merci du compliment ça fait plaisir! si, si c'est vrai lol bon bas voilà la suite... j'espère que ça te plaira encore ! Bien sûr si tu as des critiques n'hésite pas!

* * *

**III Dilemme, salamalecs et entraînement. **

« Cher Harry,

C'est étrange d'écrire ça… vu qu'on ne se connaît quasiment pas mais bon… Je ne peux pas te dire comment je m'appelle mais je suis UN élève de Poudlard. Si tu veux tu m'appeler Dilemme. C'est un mot français qui désigne une situation où toutes les solutions sont difficiles, c'est un peu moi en ce moment !

Enfin tu pourras m'appeler comme ça si on continu de s'écrire. Désolé pour Blackira (mon hiboux ) il se met très facilement en colère et surtout il sait ce qu'il veut et comment l'obtenir. Voilà si tu veux répondre envoie Blackira, ne te presse pas surtout, à la prochaine j'espère…

Dilemme. »

- **Et bas ! Quelqu'un qui ne se présente pas, Dilemme ?étrange, enfin pourquoi pas après tout ! C'est curieux j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur lui ! Tu es pressé toi ?**( hullulements négatif et blasé du hiboux) **ok ! Je répond ne bouge pas !**

« Cher Dilemme, puisque Dilemme il y a…

Je t'avoue que si je répond c'est plus par curiosité que pour autre chose, enfin peut être que ça changera avec le temps. Ne t'inquiète pas ton hiboux est plutôt sympa quoiqu'un peu violent. Bon vu qu'on va correspondre ça serait bien que j'en sache un peu plus sur toi, dans la limite des choses que tu veux /peux me dire bien sûr.

Pareil pour toi, tu me demandes ce que tu veux et je répondrai ok ? A plus ..

Harry.

P.S : Ecris moi de nuit si possible, j'habite chez des moldus … »

**- Voilà, tiens tu peux y aller. **( hullulement joyeux et départ bruyant) **Mince Oncle Vernon va gueu…**

**- NOM DE NOM DE NOM DE….. HARRRRRRYYYYYY !**

Harry entendit alors les bruits de pas de son oncle dans l'escalier et sa voix qui lui promettait des sanctions plus qu'abominable.

**- OH non ! Je vais avoir des problèmes, encore plus s'il voit les livres et tous ces trucs ici… Mince…. Kreatur ! **

**- Oui Monsieur,** répondit l'elfe dans un nuage de fumée.

**- Dis tu pourrais faire disparaître toutes les affaires, si mon oncle voit ça, je vais me faire tuer.**

**- Non Monsieur, mais Kreatur peut empêcher l'oncle de rentrer.**

**- Tu peux faire ça ? **

**- Bien sûr Monsieur ! **Kreatur se retourna vers la porte et d'un geste de main la bloqua au moment où Vernon s'appuyait dessus.

**- Mais …** **Qu'est ce que…HARRY !** rugit-il. **Ouvre immédiatement cette porte !**

**- Je ne peux pas c'est coincé… c'est ….c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas descendu ce matin. **Harry fut assez fière de sa trouvaille et continua sur la lancée. **Si ça continu comme ça je ne pourrait plus sortir de la chambre…** laissa traîner Harry sûr de la réponse avant même de l'entendre.

**- Ah ! D'accord ! Tant pis pour toi, on verra pour arranger ça plus tard !** Et Harry l'entendit redescendre dans la salle à manger en sifflotant.

**- Méchant homme que cet homme ! **Cracha Kreatur.

**- Non ne t'inquiète pas j'ai l'habitude…** **au fait tu ne diras rien pour ce petit mensonge…**

**- Non, Kreatur garde les secrets de son maître. Monsieur a t-il besoin de moi ?**

**- Non, si en fait ! tu pourrais m'amener du parchemin et… Merlin tu as fait de la magie ! je vais recevoir un avertissement du ministère…**

**- Désolé Monsieur mais Kreatur sait faire de la magie sans se faire repéré par le ministère, c'est … maître Théodorus qui nous a enseigné ça à nous les elfes de maison de la famille Black.**

**- Théodorus … ah oui le maître-livre ! Il est si bon que ça ? **

**- Monsieur Kreatur n'a jamais vu de sorcier plus puissant, même le seigneur noir…**

**- Je vois, avant de partir tu veux bien me trouver le maître-livre s'il te plait ?**

**- Bien sûr Monsieur !** Et après quelques minutes de recherche, l'elfe tendit à Harry un minuscule livre plutôt un carnet de poche noir.

Quand Harry ouvrit le carnet, une voix grave et mélodieuse se fit entendre dans toute la chambre.

**- Bonjour jeune élève ! En m'ouvrant ce sont les portes du savoir et de la connaissance que tu ou…**

**- CHUT ! Moins fort !** cria Harry par dessus la voix, **taisez-vous on va vous entendre !**

**- Me taire !** rugit la voix,** moi ! Un élève qui me dit de me TAIRE, **hurla la voix avec au moins 20 décibels en plus

**- Désole, moins fort s'il vous plait ou j'aurais des problèmes !**

**- Quoi ! Je ne comprends rien, posez votre mains sur la couverture ! Allez plus vite !**

**- Euh… Oui oui, **Harry ressenti comme un léger frisson et la voix résonna dans sa tête.

_**« - Voilà qui est mieux non ? Alors jeune élève qui es-tu ? Que veux-tu ?Et surtout es-tu prêt à apprendre ?**_

_**- Euh oui… mais comment dire euh… par quoi commencer !**_

_**- Attend je vais lire en toi ça sera plus simple, ne bouge pas !** _Harry ressenti un léger frisson à nouveau et cette fois c'étais comme si une chose douce et forte lui visitait l'esprit. Après une minute la voix revint.

_**- Je vois…une période bien sombre à mon avis, enfin je vois que tu es le nouveau propriétaire donc un nouvel élève à former, si tu le veux bien sûr !**_

_**- Quoi ! euh oui pourquoi pas ! Apres tout si vous êtes aussi bon qu'on le dit…**_

**_- Un peu de respect s'il te plait je suis le Grand Théodorus Black quand même._ _Je ne permet…_**

_**- Mais oui mais oui désolé !**_

_**- Bon mais euh…non c'est rien… alors ça te dit de commencer ?**_

**_- Quoi ? tout de suite,_** demanda Harry complètement étonné.

_**- Oui à moins que tu n'aies quelque chose à faire ?**_

_**- Non, on a besoin de quelque chose ? livre ? baguette ?**_

_**- Euh… oui prend la tienne et celle de Sirius tu pourrais en avoir besoin. Et puis suis moi après.**_

**_- Deux baguettes ? hein ! vous suivre ? où ça ?_**demanda Harry en prenant la baguette de Sirius.

A ce moment là Harry ressentit comme un fil qui le tirait par le nombril. C'était un peu comme l'usage d'un portoloin. Harry se retrouva dans une salle de classe qui lui faisait penser énormément à Poudlard.

**- Bienvenu chez moi !** cria une voix du fond de la classe.

**- Euh bonjour !** répondit le griffondor en se retournant et ce faisant il se retrouva face à un homme plutôt jeune, blond avec des mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient assez plaisement sur un visage aux traits régaliens et doux, un sourire aux lèvres (sensuelles)

**- Alors ça te plait ? On peut changer de lieu si tu n'aimes pas. Je contrôle mon monde à volonté.**

**- Non non c'est très bien comme ça !**

**- Alors commençons… on va voir ce que tu vaux… un simple sort de désarmement d'accord, **et en disant cela une baguette apparut dans sa main, **vas y je t'attends !**

**- D'accord … EXPELLIARMUS,** cria Harry et d'un mouvement assez fluide et rapide lança son sort. Sans paraître faire le moindre geste ni dire quoi que ce soit, le sort ricocha sur un bouclier frappa un mur.

**- C'est pire que ce que je pensais, Merlin qu'est ce qu'il vous apprenne dans cette école, **marmonna-t-il. **Enfin … et puis c'est quoi ce mouvement que tu m'as fait avec ta baguette ?**

**- Quoi ? Bas … J'ai appris comme ça professeur Théodorus…**

**- Appelle moi Théo je t'appellerais Harry. Bon on va avoir du travaille. D'abord il faut que tu apprennes à … oublier les bêtises qu'on t'a apprise.**

Plusieurs heures passèrent pendant lesquelles Harry et Théo s'entraînèrent à jeter des sorts, Harry eut beaucoup moins de mal qu'il ne le pensait à « oublier » les petits gestes appris pour les remplacer par les conseils plutôt avisés de Théo : « tu penses vraiment que dans un duel ton adversaire va attendre que tu ais finis tes salamalecs pour commencer » ou bien « Harry c'est un duel de magie pas d'escrime, si tu penses tuer ton adversaire et les oiseaux à coups de baguette alors continu comme ça ! »

A la fin de la journée, Harry réussissait presque à jeter un sort sans bouger (excessivement) sa baguette.

**- Bravo ! C'est bien mieux comme ça, **dit Théo en souriant après qu'un sort ait une fois de plus rebondi sur le bouclier de Théo.

**-Théo ? **

**- Oui Harry ?**

**- Comment fais tu pour faire ce bouclier sans baguette ni parler ? **En effet dès les premiers exercices la baguette de Théo avait disparut pour ne plus réapparaître.

**- AH !C'est normal ! Toi aussi tu pourras le faire après notre entraînement. Regarde ! **Et sans dire un mot il leva la main et aussitôt des flashs de couleurs partir dans toute la pièce explosant dans tous les sens : des dizaines de feu d'artifices explosaient et sifflaient frôlant Harry. **Tu vois Harry ! La magie est dans tes veines pas dans ta baguette, elle n'est là que pour t'aider et te réconforter.** **Bon je crois que ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui à demain Harry.**

**- A demain Théo et merci !**

Et Harry se retrouva dans sa chambre face à un Kreatur portant un énorme plateaux et à un hiboux noir avec une lettre.

**- Mais quelle heure est-il ?**

**- 23h30 Monsieur. Et ce hiboux paraît énervé, voir violent Monsieur…**

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour le chapitre trois! j'espère que ca plait toujours autant! si oui review! si non review aussi! la suite bientôt

Yuki lovers.


	4. Amitiés naissantes

**titre: Une sixième année renversante...**

**spoiler: tome 1 à 6 .**

**résumé: Harry rentre en sixième année à Poudlard... mais de nombreux changements ont lieu... sa vie se retrouve quelque peu modifiée... ce qui finalement n'est pas pour lui déplaire...**

**disclaimer: malheureusement pour moi... tout appartient à cette fabuleuse femme qu'est J.K. Rowling! bravo à elle! évidemment les personnages que j'ai inventés m'appartiennent! **

* * *

**RAR:**

**jouzetsuka: lol en effet il va faire la gueule ! mais bon il en saura rien lol! sinon tu sauras bien assez tôt qui est le proprio donc motus et bouche cousu!**

**Noa: merki! ça fait tres du plaisir lol! lol je continuerai rien que pour toi lol! **

**lyravage: merci! je suis content que ça te plaise! vraiment c'est ce dont j'ai eu le plus peur ... est ce que ça va plaire?mais ca a l air alors je suis tout content! voila la suite j'espere qu elle te plaira aussi ! **

**marine: merci! ca fait plaisir! j espere que tu continueras a aimé ! fais moi part de ton avis !**

**et maintenant ... pour le plaisir de tous j'espere ... la suite!**

* * *

**IV Amitiés naissantes…**

**- Quoi déjà ! J'ai travaillé toute la journée avec Théo et je m'en suis pas rendu compte !**

**- C'est normal Monsieur, c'est maître Théodorus, Monsieur.**

**- Oui, aurais-tu à manger sur ce plateau par hasard ?**

**- Bien sûr Monsieur voilà Monsieur.**

**- Merci Kreatur en même temps pourrais-tu m'amener la lettre s'il te plait, merci…**

« Cher Harry,

On s'y habitue plutôt vite en fait, merci de répondre ça me fait plaisir. Plus que ce que j'avais pensé en fait. Oui mon hiboux est un peu sauvage mais je l'adore ! Sinon j'espère que tu n'as pas eu de problème avec tes moldus à cause de moi ?

Que dire je suis à Poudlard je vais avoir 16 ans dans 5 mois à peu près, j'adore les potions mais je n'aime pas l'histoire de la magie. Je suis assez seul pendant les vacances et j'adore mon hiboux ! J'adore monter à cheval et aussi sur un balai. Voilà que dire d'autre ? Je ne sais pas si tu as des questions n'hésite pas !

Et toi ! Raconte moi un peu ta vie même si elle est déjà connue dans notre monde ! Je voudrais connaître le vrai Harry si on peut dire…

Dilemme. »

**- Et bas dis donc,** souffla Harry entre deux bouchés, **il aime les potions ! Un Serpentard forcément, **ricana le Griffondor, **bas après tout ce sont des humains comme les autres … Kreatur ! Du parchemin et une plume s'il te plait **

**- Oui Monsieur.**

_« On s'habitue vite à être servi, dingue à ce demander comment je faisais avant… »_

**- Kreatur, euh… je voulais …m'excuser pour le comportement que j'ai pu avoir avec toi…je suis désolé…**

**- Kre…Kreatur est gêné Monsieur. Kreatur pardonne volontiers Monsieur, mais Monsieur n'a pas à s'excuser. **L'elfe regarder ses pieds mais Harry put voir une larme tomber sur le sol et sentir la joie qu'il ressentait.

**- Merci Kreatur !**

_« Bon qu'est ce que je vais lui dire moi à mon petit Dilemme ! »_

« Cher Dilemme,

Aucun problème venant de mes moldus ne t'inquiète pas. Si notre correspondance te fait plaisir, on va la continuer. Je t'avoue que moi aussi ça me fait du bien.

Bon bas je suis un Griffondor je vais avoir 16 ans dans 3 semaines à peu près le 31 pour être exacte, j'adore les cours de défense contre les forces du mal mais pas la prof ! par contre pour les potions je n'aime pas du tout mais alors pas du tout. Sinon le reste tu peux le lire dans les livres sur moi même si je déteste ça. J'adore le quidditch et euh voilà.

Si tu as des questions toi aussi lâche toi ! Tu vis où ? T'es parents font quoi ? tu occupes tes vacances comment ? ton équipe de Quidditch préférée etc….

A la prochaine bisous !

Harry.

**- Voilà … j'ai fini je suis crevé moi allez au dodo… Blackira voilà ta lettre … Kreatur je vais dormir tu peux faire ce que tu veux mais pas de bêtises j'ai confiance en toi.**

**- Merci Monsieur …Kreatur est … kreatur ne trouve pas les mots Monsieur … c'est la première fois que quelqu'un dit cela à Kreatur !**

**- Bon euh… bonne nuit Kreatur, **répondit Harry encore plus gêné que l'elfe.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, par la fenêtre d'un immense manoir, un hiboux d'un noir corbeau portant une lettre se posa sur un perchoir face à un jeune homme aux traits anxieux mais malgré tout d'une beauté frappante. Celle des statues antiques, le tout entouré d'une cascade de cheveux blonds quasiment blanc qui donnaient l'impression que l'on se trouvait face à un ange…

**-Alors tu es revenu avec une lettre Blackira ? **demanda le jeune homme dont les yeux gris acier observer avec insistance la patte du hiboux, des yeux qui semblait ne jamais ciller.(hululement positif et amusé du hiboux ) **ok alors donne la moi !**( hululement négatif et joueur) **Non tu ne vas pas recommencer ce petit jeu !** et avant que la phrase ne soit terminé le hiboux était déjà en train de voler tournant au tour du jeune homme. **Blackira arrête ça immédiatement ! arrête ou je vais me fâcher ! **(hululement outré du hiboux)** Bon d'accord je ne ferai rien mais donne moi cette lettre bordel ! **_« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis si anxieux et pressé de lire cette lettre … comme si moi DRACO MALEFOY , je n'avais rien d'autre à faire… Salazard en fait oui je n'ai rien d'autre à faire… et c'est si important et ce satané hiboux le sait et c'est pour ça qu'il me saoule… »_** BLACKIRA ! viens ici de SUITE ! **hurla Draco et surprenant, le hiboux se posa immédiatement et chercha à réconforter son maître. **Désolé je n'aurais pas du crier et m 'énerver comme ça …mais tu l'a chercher…allez va chasser maintenant …** parvint-il à murmurer, tenant le parchemin dans sa main tremblante. _« Alors voyons voir ce qu'il a écrit… »_

Après avoir lu la lettre, Draco était dans un état second. _« Il veut continuer la correspondance et il l'apprécie… Salazard… » _Et Draco s'assit sur son lit en état de choc mais heureux comme rarement il l'avait été. Il resta comme ça halluciné pendant 5 bonnes minutes. _« Bon il faut que je me reprenne… et que je réponde… son anniversaire…bientôt… »_

* * *

Le lendemain chez Harry. Celui-ci se réveilla une fois de plus bien tard mais n'eut aucun remords. Enfin pour la première fois ce sa vie il passait de vrai vacances chez les Dursley.

**- Bonjour Monsieur, Monsieur a passé une bonne nuit ? Monsieur a faim ?**

**- Huuuuummmmm 'jour Kreatur mmmuuuummmm oui merci… **

_« Bon aujourd'hui je vais bouquiner un peu tous ces bouquins que Sirius m'a laissé…et ensuite je verrai si je peux allez voir Théo… on a vraiment trop délirer hier et j'ai vraiment l'impression de travailler avec lui… » _Il faut dire ici que la séance d' entraînement de la veille c'était déroulée dans la bonne humeur contagieuse de Théo. Ce qui sans qu'Harry s'en rende compte avait facilité le travail. Mais surtout et c'est là le point le plus important une complicité s'était créée entre les deux hommes. Un lien amical qui laissait passer les plaisanteries de Théo et les manques totales de respects de Harry. En fait on pourrais presque dire qu'ils étaient devenus amis…

_**« - BONJOUR Harry ! on parle de moi ? alors prêt pour une nouvelle leçon ?**_

_**- Quoi ! qu'est ce que … oh non ! Théo ? C'est toi ?**_

_**- Non Santa Claus ! Bien sûr que c'est moi !**_

_**- Mais comment peux tu me parler ? Je ne tiens pas ton livre ! **_

_**- On est relié maintenant…**_

_**- Quoi !** _rugit Harry dans son esprit**, _tu blagues j'espère ?_**

_**- Non ce sont les liens élèves / profs ! Ce genre de liens sont indestructibles et en…**_

_**- Mais quelles conneries ! comme si de tels liens pouvaient exister !** _hésitation puis demande anxieuse,_ **de tels liens n'existent pas hein ?** _Harry s'imaginait déjà ça vie avec Théo qui pouvait surgir à tout moment dans son esprit et surtout que de tels liens puissent exister entre lui et Rogue…

_**- En fait… non ne t'inquiète pas je peux te parler parce que mon enseignement n'est pas fini avec toi vu que tu n'as pas fixé les limites de ce que tu voulais apprendre lors de notre première entrevue**, _ricana Théo.

_**- QUOI ! Mais je savais pas… bon qu'est ce que tu veux ?**_

_**- Je voulais savoir si tu venais travailler avec moi aujourd'hui ?**_

_**- Quoi ! encore ! **_

_**- Bas quoi ! tu m'aimes plus ? bouhhhhh !**_

_**- Allez arrête tes conneries … bon j'arrive tu me laisses me préparer…**_

_**- Ok à toute de suite !**_

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Harry se retrouva face à son professeur qui lui était habillé de façon assez cool… chemise rouge en soie et pantalon en toile légère noire.

**- Ca te plait Harry ?**

**- Euh... quoi?** Répondit Harry qui avait tourné au rouge pivoine en voyant son professeur.

**- Ma tenu, bien sûr !**

**- Oui oui très sympa ! **déglutit Harry qui ne savait plus ou se mettre, pendant que Théo tournait sur lui même, pour faire admirer à son élève les multiples facettes de son anatomie. _« Bon dieu il ferait damner un saint, quelle paire de fesses ! HARRY ! Mais à quoi tu penses là bordel ! »_

**- Bon on commence ! Harry prépare toi, au fait tu connais les trois type de magie ?**

**- Quoi ! Euh non… désolé…**

**- Merlin ! Mais qu'est ce qu'on vous apprend… On va se calmer et faire court : trois magies. La première la magie blanche. C'est celle que tu utilise tous les jours avec ta baguette. Tu comprends donc que tous les sort en font partie même des sort comme l'ENDOLORIS qui sont plutôt « noir » **

**- Oui je comprends…**

**- Tant mieux… deuxième magie la magie noire c'est ce que tu as commencé à apprendre hier et en…**

**- QUOI ! je veux pas devenir un mage noir moi ! **hurla Harry complètement choqué.

**- Sombre imbécile ! un mage noir est un mage qui utilise ses pouvoir pour faire le mal pas parce qu'il utilise la magie noire ! - je croyais que tu avais compris ça ! **Théo regardait Harry avec un air qui voulait dire « je suis déçu par ton manque cruel d'intelligence » .

**- Désolé…**

**- Tu n'as pas à l'être… enfin pour faire clair la magie que vous appelez noir était appelé de mon temps la magie. Tout court.** **Et tu comprends pourquoi elle a changé de nom ?**

**- Oui je crois… parce que seul les mage noir de notre époque savent encore l'utiliser ?**

**- Exactement ! je savais bien que tu étais pas aussi bête que tu en avais l'air… en même temps…. l'être autant que tu en à l'air aurait été un record… **lâcha Théo en regardant Harry avec sur son visage une mimique de dégoût des plus réussis.

**- QUOI ! je te permet pas ! Stupide prof narcissique égocentrique et mégalomane !**

**- Surnoms tant aimés… vous m'aviez manqué ! bon redevenons sérieux. Hier tu as appris à ne plus bouger ta baguette, nous allons continuer ça et puis nous nous entraînerons à lancer des sorts sans formule !**

**- Quoi ! plus de formule mais comment je …**

**- Plus de formule à voix haute j'entends ! le tout sera mental ! puis quand tu sera près on enlèvera même la baguette ! **dit Théo en regardant Harry avec un grand sourire et faisant apparaître sa baguette ,continua, **allez en place !**

Ainsi passèrent trois semaines, rythmé par les entraînements, les lettres de Dilemme et les nuits de sommeil réparateur…Au plus grand plaisir de Théo, Harry se montra un élève des plus assidu et particulièrement doué. Faire de la magie sans incantations oral fut pour Harry d'une facilité déconcertante. _« A ce demander comment je n'y avait pas pensé avant ! » _pensa le Griffondor avant de commencer les cours sans baguettes.

Si deux jours avaient suffit pour le premier exercice, il lui fallut quand même près de trois semaines pour le deuxième ! Et encore deux ou trois sorts sans baguette suffisaient pour le mettre à genoux !

flashback

**- Très bien Harry… bravo ! je ne m'y attendais pas si tard mais bravo !**

**- Merci Théo ! **cracha Harry alors qu'il était allongé au sol les bras en croix crachant ses poumons, vidé, crevé comme jamais il ne l'avait été…

**- Bien Harry, maintenant on va t'apprendre à contrôler ton mental.** **Après ta magie puis t'apprendre de nouvelles formules et ensuite on partira sur…**

**- THEO !**

**- Oui ?**

**- Avec tout le respect que je te dois, ta GUEULE ! laisse moi crever en paix !**

**- Comment ! ah oui ! c'est normal au début mais ça passera avec l'entraînement. Bon je vais te laisser mourir et je vais préparer ton plan de travail ! il faut que tu fasses encore plus d'entraînement physique que ce qu'on a fait et aussi… **Théo était partit dans son délire commençant à organiser les prochaines semaines de travail.

fin du flashback

On était maintenant le 31 juillet et il était minuit cinq. Comme à son habitude Harry ne s'était pas couché ce soit là, voulant se souhaiter son anniversaire. Mais il ne fut pas seul pour ça… Six hiboux arrivèrent presque simultanément et frappèrent à la fenêtre, tous chargé de présents.

* * *

Voilà fin du chapite 4 ! en espérant que vous continuez a lire avec autant d'enthousiasme! ((( lol si y en avait ))) le chapitre suivant arrive bientot! reviews or not reviews as you wish!

Yuki lovers.


	5. Bijoux et révelations

**titre: Une sixième année renversante...**

**spoiler: tome 1 à 6 .**

**résumé: Harry rentre en sixième année à Poudlard... mais de nombreux changements ont lieu... sa vie se retrouve quelque peu modifiée... ce qui finalement n'est pas pour lui déplaire...**

**disclaimer: malheureusement pour moi... tout appartient à cette fabuleuse femme qu'est J.K. Rowling! bravo à elle! évidemment les personnages que j'ai inventés m'appartiennent! **

* * *

RAR:

diabolikvampyr: Merci! ça fait plaisir! droit au but mais ça dit ce que ça dit! voilà la suite!

Michat: Merci! moi aussi je l'adore! j'ai beaucoup aimé le créer! c'estvraiment un personnage sympa à faire jouer, je me tape des fous rires monstres en relisant certains passages avec lui! en tout cas merci ! voilà la suite!

jouzetsuka: bravo d'avoir deviné! mais en même temps je crois que c'était pas trop dure! encore une fan de Théo! c'est vrai qu'il est terrible et tu n as pas tout vu encore... mais chut! c'est un secret! lol! ta fidélité est récompensé voila le chap suivant!

la-shinegami: Merci du compliment ça me fait vraiment plaisir! pour la pub je veux bien! à vrai dire j'avais peur que personnes ne lise ma fic! mais bon je me trompais ! si ça te plait je suis super content! n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur ce qui te vientà l'esprit ! Pour le rythme je suis à mon 40ième chapitre écrit main mais seulement 8iéme ecrit pc! snif j'ai décidé d'envoyer un chapitre à chaque fois que j'en finit un et je garde 3 chapître de marge pour ma betalectrice! voilà j'espere avoir répondu à ta question! par contre les update ne seront malheureusement pas régulier!gomen nasai!

lyravage: merci! j'espere que tu vas continuer à aimer la suite! qui arrive d'ailleurs lol! merci pour les encouragements!

voilà apres ces petites réponses à vos reviews ( ce qui soit dit en passant me fait beaucoup du plaisir! j adore cette phrase!) je vais vous annoncez que ... la suite est là! lol ! sinon j ai une question pour vous votre avis m'interesse... deathfic ou pas deathfic? petite reviews avec la réponse lol!

* * *

**V Bijoux et révélations …**

**- Whaou ! Il y a du monde au balcon ! Bon allez y rentrez… Merlin ! 6 hiboux pour moi je suis gâté… Alors vous venez de qui ? Ron, Hermione… Hagrid… Rémus et Dumbledore et … Dilemme ! Trop sympa de sa part ! j'aurais pas cru qu'il y penserai …**

Harry ne put rien dire de plus, il était tellement ému, tous ses amis lui avaient envoyé quelque chose surtout Dilemme. En effet depuis que Harry avait commencé à correspondre avec lui une amitié était née. Une amitié qui se renforçait avec chaque lettre de Dilemme. Harry avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait mais c'était différend de l'amitié qu'il avait avec Ron ou Hermione. Le fait de ne pas savoir qui était Dilemme lui permettait de parler plus librement que jamais et surtout sans être jugé… Vraiment il commençait à beaucoup aimer Dilemme même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Et son cadeau remuait Harry plus que tout.

_« Bon je vais commençais par celui de 'Mione … »_ Harry ouvrit le cadeau et le lettre qui contenait une petite carte.

« Cher Harry,

Joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que les vacances ne sont pas trop dures ! Moi je suis de nouveau en France. Je serai chez Ron en août, j'espère te voir ! bisous.

Hermione. »

**- Voyons voir… Merlin un livre ! trop étonnant ! **lâcha Harry en voyant le magnifique livre qu'Hermione lui avait envoyé, **Défense contre les forces du mal : sort et contre-sort de haut niveau. Typique de 'Mione mais bon je l'adore et puis ça pourra être utile si on continu nos séance de l' AD ! Celui de Ron … **

« Harry Joyeux anniversaire ! voilà plein de surprise pour toi de notre part à tous les trois Fred, George et moi ! Amuse toi bien ! Ron. »

Harry ouvrit son cadeau et découvrit des dizaines d'échantillons des produits de chez Weasley, farce pour sorcier facétieux. _« je les adore ! celui de Hagrid, il sent bon… "_

« Cher Harry, Joyeux anniversaire ! j'espère que tu vas aimer mon gâteau je l'ai fait moi même. Vivement la rentrée ! »

**- Un gâteau… oula… il est énorme et il a l'air délicieux… J'ai des doutes sur qui l'a fait mais on ne dira rien ! On va se contenter de le manger ! celui de Remus maintenant !**

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! bisous et à très bientôt ! Rémus »

**- Qu'est ce qu'il… Magnifique ! Une gourmette… elle est… **Harry enfila la gourmette qui se mit aussi tôt parfaitement à la taille de son poignet, **c'est… superbe, magnifique. Merci beaucoup Rémus … je … ouah… **Harry était trop ému il n'arrivait plus à articuler un seul mot. Au bout de 5 minutes il se reprit. **Bon j'en était où moi… celui de Dumbledore !**

« Cher Harry,

Joyeux anniversaire ! Ce que je t'envoie n'est pas vraiment un cadeau d'anniversaire mais il fallait que je te prévienne… Mon cadeau est plutôt spirituel… Je vais faire en sorte qu'on rajoute le nom de Black dans tes papiers. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait te faire plaisir. Au revoir Harry James Black Potter.

Dumbledore. »

Harry tomba à genoux, coupé en deux par l'émotion _« Black… je suis un Black… Merci professeur Dumbledore… je suis… si …heureux… »_ Les larmes au yeux, Harry se rassit sur son lit, envahit par toute le joie qu'il venait de ressentir en si peu de temps.

C'est un Hululement qui sortit Harry de sa transe.

**- Hein ! Quoi tu es encore là toi ! **Répondit le brun surpris de voir un hiboux noir qui le menaçait de nombreux coups de bec, **Qu'est ce que… ah oui le cadeau de Dilemme ! Désolé Blackira !**

« Cher Harry,

Joyeux anniversaire ! C'est assez surprenant c'est la première carte d'anniversaire que j'écris… j'espère qu'elle sera réussi ! J'espère sincèrement que tu passes un joyeux anniversaire et que tu as été gâté. J'ai pris une décision importante en t'envoyant mon cadeau. Si tu es ok met le demain avant 12h et tu n'auras plus à m'appeler Dilemme. Ca peut paraître bizarre mais si tu me fais confiance fais le. J'espère vraiment que tout ne se terminera pas demain midi. Enfin on verra bien… tout dépend de toi. Joyeux anniversaire de toute façon !

Dilemme. »

**- Quoi ! Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire ? Bon on verra bien ! Bon je vais lui répondre, attends 5 secondes veux-tu ! **dit Harry au hiboux qui se mettait en position de combat pour avoir une réponse. **Tiens voilà je lui dit que j'accepte, demain midi. Tu peux y aller… **continua Harry en ouvrant le cadeau.

_« Merl… quelle splendeur… » _pensa Harry en sortant une magnifique pierre précieuse rouge profond tirant sur le violet, enchaîné sur un pendentif en argent avec des reflets verts. La chaîne était en fait deux serpent enroulés l'un sur l'autre, leur tête tenant le pendentif. _« Il aurait pas du… il a du se ruiner … il est fou… mais quelle splendeur ! »_

Immédiatement Harry le mis autour de son cou et le collier prit exactement la taille qu'il fallait. Harry sentit comme une douce chaleur au niveau de la peau en contacte mais c'était une sensation des plus agréable.

**- En tout cas c'est agréable… ça va je suis plutôt pas mal avec tout ça …** se moqua Harry en voyant son reflet dans sa glace. Il faut dire qu'il était en effet pas mal, torse nu et en boxer.

Les séances d'entraînement avec Théo ayant eu lieu en pleine air, sa peau était d'un jolie teint halé, les exercices physiques et les entraînements de Quidditch lui avaient déjà donné une musculature superbes que les exercices de Théo (« le sport c'est la santé ! » ou « si tu veux avoir de belles fesses il faut les faire travailler ! » ) avaient encore accentué. Faisant de Harry si ce n'est un beau gosse au moins un mec qu'on a plaisir à regarder et qui fait se retourner les têtes dans la rue.

**_« - Ouais peut être que j'aurais enfin un peu de succès pour moi comme ça… Même Théo commence à me regarder différemment… Et c'est plutôt agréable… HARRY !Théo est un mec ! _**

**_- Et alors ? _**fit une petite voix mutine dans sa tête.

_**- Maudite conscience tu ne me laisseras donc jamais ! On ne t'a rien demandé !**_

_**- Je sais je sais mais…**_

_**- Non plus un mot !**_

_**- Ok ok mais tu dirais pas non à quelques cours plus personnels avec Théo !**_

_**- TAIS toi j'ai dit ! Et alors ça te dérange d'abord !** _cracha Harry plein de mépris pour cette voix qui lui faisait trop souvent voir et penser des choses qu'il préférait mettre de côté…

_**- Moi non ! Absolument pas puisque je suis toi hihihihihihi !**_

_**- Arrête de ricaner !**_

_**- D'accord ! enfin d'après ce que je sais, et tu conviendras que ces infos sont de première mains, il n'y a pas que Théo, un certain blond qui s'appelle Mal…**_

**_- TAIS TOI ! _**hurla mentalement Harry_, **je vais finir par te jeter en dehors de ma tête si tu continues !**_

_**- Désolé ! mais j'ai raison hihihihihi !**_

_**- Arrête de ricaner je t'ai dit ! et je t'ai déjà répéter de ne pas parler de lui… ça y est je deviens dingue je parle à ma conscience comme à une personne vivante ! le début de la folie !**_

_**- Ou de la sagesse,** _ricana la conscience.

**_- DEHORS ! sors de ma tête ! _**

Sur ces mots Harry abandonna le combat perdu d'avance avec sa conscience et décida d'aller dormir.

Le lendemain un peu avant 12h.

**- Merci Kreatur c'était délicieux ! tu peux partir maintenant.**

**- Merci Monsieur.**

**- Appel moi Harry Kreatur !**

**- Oui Monsieur, **et l'elfe disparut dans un nuage de fumée laissant un Harry désespéré.

_« Bon il est bientôt midi… ce que je suis stressé… que va-t-il faire ? je voudrais bien savoir. _12h sonna à son réveil et soudain.

_**- Harry, Harry tu m'entends ?** _habitué aux cris mentaux de Théo, Harry fut surpris qu'on lui parle dans sa tête sans reconnaître la voix grave de son professeur bien aimé( ?)

**_- Oui je t'entends…_ _Dilemme ? _**

_**- Oui c'est moi !**_

**_- Comment se fait-il qu'on puisse se parler ? _**demanda le Griffondor légèrement étonné.

_**- Ton collier Harry, c'est une pierre de pensée, c'est pour ça. Elle permet à deux sorciers de parler mentalement tous les deux et sur de longue distance sans se faire repérer.**_

_**- C'est terrible ! ces pierres sont supers ! Mais j'en avais jamais entendu parler… **_

_**- C'est normal, c'est pierre sont très rares, elles valent une vraie fortune de nos jours et…**_

_**- Quoi ! tu aurais pas du me l'acheter alors c'est trop…**_

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Elles sont dans ma famille depuis des siècles.**_

**_- Ta famille ? _**Harry parut étonné, _une famille de sorciers, des sangs purs certainement et en plus c'est un serpentard… mince mais il doit m'entendre là…_

_**- Harry toujours là ? **_

_**- Euh oui oui !**_

_**- Tant mieux, je t'entendais plus**, _Harry nota une certaine joie dans les pensées de Dilemme ou plutôt un soulagement**, _bon je vais -t'expliquer comment les pierres fonctionnent ok ?_**

_**- Ok ! mais après tu me diras comment tu t'appelles…**_

- … _**oui on fait comme ça… Bien la pierre nous envoie les pensées de l'autre personne comme en ce moment mais elle n'envoie que ce que nous voulons partager. Ensuite la pierre peut aussi envoyé des images, en fait celon les cas c'est beaucoup plus simple que de parler…**_

_**- Je vois ce que tu veux dire… raconter un souvenir en image est plus facile qu'avec des mots…**_

_**- Exactement ! Pour te dire qui je suis c'est ce que je vais faire…**_

**_- Ok ! pas de problème !_ **répondit Harry excité pas l'idée de savoir enfin qui était Dilemme.

- …_**une dernière question…je te considère comme … comme un… ami… et … je voulais savoir si pour toi…c'était le cas ?**_

- …**_Bien sûr, un ami… un très bon ami…_**ajouta Harry en sentant la gène que Dilemme avait ressenti, mais le plus inattendu pour Harry c'est qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il venait de dire. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait du mal à se passer de Dilemme… ses pensées revenant sans cesse sur lui. Il ne le plaçait pas au même niveau que Ron ou Hermione mais, il ne s'imaginait pas ne plus lui parler, même par lettre interposée.

- … _**Merci ! n'oublie pas …**_

Harry voulut répondre mais il faut coupé par une succession d'image. Un jeune homme de dos écrivant une lettre, hésitant à l'envoyer. Des dizaines d'images de lettres en train de s'écrire et d'attentes désespérées de réponses, un sentiment très fort de joie et de bonheur e voyant le hiboux revenir. Enfin une image de ce jeune homme de face. _« Qu'il est beau » _pensa Harry avant de reconnaître le jeune homme et de s'arrêter net.

_**«** - **DRACO !… c'est toi… Malefoy !c'est toi Dilemme !**_

- …_**oui…**_

_**- NON ! c'est …impossible ! pas… toi ! »**_

Pendant un temps qui fut semble-t-il très long, Harry ne sur que dire. Son esprit embrouillé par la haine, la trahison, le dégoût … puis une pensée fit surface dans l'esprit du Griffondor, balayant tout sur son passage. Brillante comme un phare en pleine nuit, elle s'imposa : « _un ami… un très bon ami… » _Au fur et à mesure que cette idée faisait son chemin dans l'esprit du Brun, un sentiment apaisant pris la place du dégoût et de la haine.

_**- Excuse moi… Malefoy … mais… je suis désolé… pour ma réaction … mais…**_

_**- Je sais… je comprends… je m'y attendais en fait… mais tu m'as fait plaisir…**_

**_- Quoi ! pourquoi ?_**demanda Harry complètement surpris.

_**- Tu …tu m'as appelé… Draco… en premier…**_

* * *

voila! alors ça vous a plut? review! lol j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant ou plus! à la prochaine!

yuki lovers.


	6. Invitation et respect pour le professeur

**titre: Une sixième année renversante...**

**spoiler: tome 1 à 6 .**

**résumé: Harry rentre en sixième année à Poudlard... mais de nombreux changements ont lieu... sa vie se retrouve quelque peu modifiée... ce qui finalement n'est pas pour lui déplaire...**

**disclaimer: malheureusement pour moi... tout appartient à cette fabuleuse femme qu'est J.K. Rowling! bravo à elle! évidemment les personnages que j'ai inventés m'appartiennent!**

**

* * *

**

**RAR:**

**Michat: je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! mais c'est pas sûr encore! je pense que la fin que j'ai prévu si prette trop bien... mais bon je verrais et puis vous avez le temps j'en suis à 40 chapitre et j en ai bien une trentaine qui m attende ncore si ce n'est plus! lol!**

la-shinegami: merki! ça fait toujours plaisir ! voilà la suite en espèrant que tu apprecieras!

jouzetsuka: J'ai donné son bon point à Harry mais ... par contre pour le reste... je crois que ça sera pas possible lol! tu verras par toi même! pour ce qui est de la fin de chapitre... faudra t y habitué lol! je fini presque tous mes chapitres comme ça ... j ai l impression que ça donne encore plus envie de lire la suite! dite moi si je me trompe!

zaika: merki! voilà la suite! si je suis pas gentil! je fais presque toujours ce qu'on me dit ... en même temps ça dépend de ce qu'n me dit! la suite!

jessy: je suis content que ça te plaise! c'est vrai qu'on a du mal à s imaginer Kreatur en gentil petit elfe... et c'est peut etre le cas ... lol! en tout cas j'ai pensé que le lien magique et les remord du a son acte pouvait le faire changer du tout au tout ! en plus ca m arrange pour pas mal de chose ! lol! pour ce qui est de la relation Harry/ Draco... et ben ... tu verras bien ! voilà la suite, j'espere qu'elle te plaira autant !

anonyme:en effet! mais c'est pas grave! le truc sympa c'est d'avoir posté une review!

ayang: se remet du secouage d'ecrivain euh oui .. tout de suite... la suite!( pioyable le jeu de mot!)

garla sama: tu verras dans ce chapitre et plus tard pourquoi il a fait ça... voilà la suite amuse toi bien !

voilà... j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews... je crois que tout est bon... jepeux envoyer la suite... ah oui je voulais m'excuser pour le temps mis a éditer la suite... mais... je trouve trop plaisant de regarder mes mails et de trouver plein d'alerte review! alors j'ai attendu un peu! j'essaierai de plus le faire mais bon... j aime tant ca lire les reviews! lol allez sans plus attendre la suite!

**

* * *

**

**VI Invitation et respect pour le professeur… **

_**- Tu es reparti sur le Malefoy après … mais quand même…**_ajouta Draco légèrement gêné mais heureux.

**_- Euh … oui c'est vrai…_**répondit Harry et bizarrement il fut honteux de se « retour », **_Draco ?_**

- …_**oui…Harry…**_

_**- C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre d'entendre Harry dans ta bouche… enfin... je voudrai savoir… sincèrement pourquoi m'as-tu écrit…**_

- …**_Voilà… je venais de rentrer de Poudlard et ma mère m'a annoncé sans même un bonjour qu'elle partait les deux mois chez des amis … comme si elle en avait pfff…et surtout que j'étais désormais le Malefoy régnant au manoir. Pendant deux jours c'était le paradis. Le manoir rien que pour moi, plus aucune règles vu que je les dictais. Le pied intégrale ! _**une amertume se fit sentir dans les pensées de Draco_**, mais… le troisième jour, je me suis senti bien seul, et j'ai compris… j'ai compris que j'allai passer les pire vacances de ma vie, et … et j'ai maudit le monde entier en particulier mes parents… puis d'un coup j'ai pensé à toi et je me suis dit : il y a que lui pour passer des vacances aussi pourries que les miennes… et …j'ai eu envie de te parler… parce que tu serais le seul à comprendre ce que je ressentais.** _Draco s'arrêta quelques instants puis repris plus assuré. **_Je t'ai immédiatement écris une lettre mais une fois finie j'ai hésité à te l'envoyer, toute le journée partagé entre les deux choix suivant : envoyer ou pas envoyer ! Finalement c'est Blackira qui a décidé pour moi, j'en ai encore des cicatrices…_**

**_- Sérieusement ! Je vais devoir le remercier… sans lui je ne serais pas là en train de te parler…_** finit Harry en sentant l'étonnement de Draco, **_oui Draco … ça me fait réellement plaisir de te parler…_**

- …_**Merci…Harry…à moi aussi…**_

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, le Griffondor et le Serpentard parlèrent, se rappelant l'un l'autre les défauts des élèves de l'école et des profs, et surtout ils rirent du comportement puéril et mesquin qu'ils avaient eu l'un envers l'autres. Harry dut couper la conversation, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour lui faire plaisir, il devait en effet manger avant son entraînement avec Théo.

_**- Draco… je vais devoir te laisser… désolé mais j'ai des trucs à faire…**_

_**- Ah ! euh … ok bien sûr …** _et Harry put sentir le peine du Serpentard

_**- Dis moi Draco … ça te dérange si je t'appelle … Dray… je trouve ça plus sympa et plus mignon…**_

- … _**Dray… oui d'accord Harry … tu veux que je te dise, je crois que c'est la première que j'aime un surnom qu'on me donne…**_

_**- C'est parce que cette fois…c'est un ami qui te le donne…**_

_**- Un ami… oui peut être... bien sûr … merci Harry !**_

_**- De rien … bon je vais y aller…**_

_**- Attend ! juste une dernière chose… Est ce que ça te dirait… euh… enfin comme j'ai le manoir pour moi tout seul…je me suis dit… si tu peux … ça te dit…de venir pendant le mois d'août … tu es le bienvenu ... tu viens quand tu veux et pendant aussi longtemps que tu veux mais bien sûr si tu veux pas je comprendrais très bien et j'accepterai ne t'inquiète pas … je…** _il avait parlé tout d'une traite et fut coupé par Harry qui l'avait senti sur le point de s'enfoncer.

_**- Ok ! je te dirai si je peux …**_

- …_**C'est vrai ?** _demanda Dray complètement choqué par la réponse de Harry.

_**- Euh …**_** _comment on fait pour activer la pierre ?_**

_**- Hein ? euh il suffit de vouloir me parler et de penser à moi…je t'entendrai…**_

_**- Ok ! alors à ce soir !**_

_**- Ce soir ?**_

_**- Bas oui idiot, je te donnerai ma réponse ce soir ! bisous à plus ! »**_

Harry coupa de lui même la conversation et se mit à réfléchir à cette dernière demi-heure.

_« Dray… mmmm pas mal trouvé, j'aime vraiment beaucoup ! Si on m'avait dit que je parlerai comme ça avec Dray pendant plus d'une demi-heure sans m'engueuler avec lui et surtout en appréciant ça …allez chez lui … mmm pourquoi pas après tout mais…il faudra que je prévienne Dumbledore… si je vais chez lui… on pourra peut être… je rêve mais … si on se …_

_**- BONJOUR Harry ! Désolé de te couper dans tes pensées cochonnes mais…**_

_**- Quoi ! non Théo ! mais non …c'était pas … enfin laisse tomber !**_

_**- Ok ! plutôt mignon ce Dray …**_

_**- Laisse tomber j'ai dit !**_

**_- Bon prêt pour la leçon…_** demanda Théo plutôt amusé.

_**- Euh oui .. je mange un truc j'envoie un ou deux hiboux et j'arrive…**_

_**- A tout de suite alors ! et Harry ?**_

_**- Oui ?**_

_**- Arrête de penser à lui comme ça ! je suis choqué et je vais finir par pensé que tu le préfères à moi !**_

_**- Avec tout mon respect Théo … TA GUEULE !**_

Après avoir chassé Théo de sa tête ainsi que toutes les pensées inutiles et gênantes, Harry écrivit à Dumbledore pour lui demander un rendez-vous d'urgence, ensuite il écrivit un mot de remerciement pour chacun de ses amis et demanda à Hedwige de porter le tout.

**- Bien Harry,** commença Théo, **aujourd'hui vu que tu maîtrises plus ou moins bien la magie noire, il faut que tu apprennes à l'utiliser.**

**- Mais Théo c'est déjà fait ça … regarde… **_« expelliarmus »_ lâcha Harry mentalement et un rayon de magie fusa de ses doigts, pour rebondir encore une fois sur un bouclier.

**- Harry… si je te dis ça c'est que j'ai une raison… bon… si tu as fini de bouder…**

**- Je ne boude pas ! **répondit Harry effectivement en train de bouder…

**- Si tu as fini de bouder, je voudrais que tu te concentres sur ta magie, et que tu la laisses t 'envahir, qu'elle circule jusqu'au -plus profond de toi. De tes ongles à la pointe de tes cheveux. D'accord Harry ?**

**- Je vais essayer…**

**- Merci Harry !**

Pendant les trois heures qui suivirent Harry se concentra, écoutant chaque conseil de Théo, et à sa grande surprise des étincelles se mirent à apparaître aux bouts de ses doigts, et il sentit la magie enfler et jaillir en lui.

**- Bravo Harry ! c'est parfait !exactement ce qu'il fallait faire ! maintenant concentre toi et arrête…**

**- Quoi ! après tout le mal que j'ai eu à …**

**- Harry ! **

**- Bon bon ok !**

**- Parfait ! **enchaîna Théo, **maintenant que tu ne ressembles plus à une guirlande de noël, il faut que tu puisses revenir à cet -état à volonté… ensuite de le conserver à volonté et ensuite…**

**- Quoi !**

**- Harry cesse de me couper tout le temps ! enfin ! et puis tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ?**

**- J'ai déjà du mal à rester dans cet état pendant dis secondes alors tout le temps… et puis pour faire quoi d'abord ?** répondit Harry n'ayant même pas entendu le remarque de son professeur.

**- Hummm une démonstration** **sera… à mon avis plus parlante… ouvre les yeux et regarde…**

Après ces paroles Théo se mit à luire doucement puis de plus en plus fort. Il tendit une main et Harry put voir des étincelles, quasiment des arcs électriques jaillir du corps de son professeur. Il dut même se reculer face à l'aura qui se dégageait de lui.

**- Professeur, qu'est ce que …**

**- On me donne du professeur maintenant Harry ? **dit Théo avec un sourire et Harry put voir que ses yeux avaient viré au jaune or.

**- Je les …** **préfère bleu mais jaune c'est pas mal non plus… **répondit le Brun d'une voix qui aurait put être beaucoup plus assurée, beaucoup plus…

**- Harry … ça c'est ma magie … tu comprends maintenant, regarde…**

La pièce changea de forme et ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce plus grande ou plutôt _« un bordel, un foutoir, une porcherie et je m'y connaît… c'est du grand art, il n'y a rien à dire »_ Le Griffondor remarqua ensuite les quinze personnes dans la pièce tous avec des baguettes et même pour certains avec des armes blanches diverses et variées.

**- Harry ! **Théo était toujours là avec son aura qui resplendissait au tour de lui, **tu vois cette pièce et ces hommes, je veux que tu les immobilises tous, chacun avec un sort différent et en même temps je veux que tu ranges cette pièce. **

**- Quoi ? mais c'est impossible ! il faudrait au moins vingt sorts différents et je suppose que qu'ils ne vont pas se laisser faire…**

**- Tu supposes bien Harry, maintenant regarde … **finit il.

Théo se mit à flotter jusqu'au centre de la pièce, s'éleva à 70 cm du sol et Harry l'entendit murmurer un mot un seul « INCANTATE ». Des éclairs jaillirent de Théo dans tous les sens, frappant chaque individu malgré leur protection. Il reconnut peu de sort mais sentit leur puissance. Pendant ce temps les affaires volaient dans la pièce se rangeant d'elles-mêmes. Cinq minutes plus tard Théo redescendit et regarda Harry.

**- Alors qu'en dis-tu ?**

**- Incroyable professeur…** répondit Harry complètement sous le charme.

**- Merci Harry, et encore je contrôle ma magie …**

**- Mais … la magie n'est plus présente …**

**- Bien sûr que si …** levant un bras les étincelles réapparurent, **mains je la contient, c'est ce que je veux t'apprendre…**

**- Et cette formule ? **demanda Harry s'imaginant déjà l'utiliser.

**- Ah ça ! en fait quand tu maîtriseras ta magie parfaitement comme moi… il te suffiras de l'utiliser et ta magie fera ce que tu désires… regarde… « INCANTATE » **levant la main à nouveau, un magnifique buffet apparut, débordant de nourriture. **Tout devient possible ou presque comme ça… tu as déjà du voir Dumbledore ou des sorciers faire apparaître des choses avec leur baguette… et bien c'est sensiblement la même chose… mais il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas faire…**

**- Comment ça ? quoi par exemple ?**

**- Arrêter le temps, ressusciter les morts, tuer un être vivant, forcer les sentiments et empêcher ta propre mort te sont interdits, enfreint ses règles et la magie te punira…**

**- Mais …** Harry semblait en pleine réflexion, **on peut tuer des gens avec Avada kedavra !**

**- Bien sûr mais c'est le seul sort qui le permette mais la magie punit, si tu rencontres quelqu'un qui a déjà tuer un être de vivant alors qu'il ne le voulait pas de tout son cœur, demande lui…**

**- Bien … je pense que je vais y aller… au fait je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir revenir aussi souvent si je pars chez Dray ou chez Ron …**

**- Pourquoi ? **demanda Théo complètement surpris par cette déclaration.

**- Le temps ! je n'aurais pas le temps , et surtout disparaître une journée entière, c'est trop risqué je ne veux pas qu'on sache ce que je fais ici…**

**- Pourquoi ! **

**- Et on parle de mes « quoi » après, **dit Harry avec un énorme sourire. **Je ne veux pas que Voldemort l'apprenne ça pourrait le pousser à faire des choses … **_« et puis j'ai bien envie de lui faire la surprise à tonton Voldy » _pensa Harry .

**- Je vois… pour le temps pas de problème. Je peux faire en sorte qu'un semaine dans mon monde ne fasse qu'une minute dans le tien. En fait j'accélère le temps ici pour …**

**- Quoi ! **

**- Hum hum !**

**- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ! **

**- Mais tu avais tout le temps plus tôt Harry, il n'y avait aucune raison de se presser.**

**- Ouais… **fit Harry à peine convaincu, **je pourrais apprendre à devenir un animagus et aussi l'occlumancy… et la légilimancy si c'est possible et …**

**- Oh ! doucement boy ! on va voir ce qu'on peut faire pour toi, ok !**

**- Merci Théo. **

**- Allez il faut que tu y ailles … on t'attend…**

**- Quoi !**

**- Tu verras bien …**

**- Bon ok… au revoir Théo, **répondit Harry en souriant et il disparut pour réapparaître dans sa chambre.

**- Bonsoir Harry. **Harry reconnut immédiatement la voix.

**- Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore…**

* * *


	7. Vacances au vert,de même que le caleçon

**titre: Une sixième année renversante...**

**spoiler: tome 1 à 6 .**

**résumé: Harry rentre en sixième année à Poudlard... mais de nombreux changements ont lieu... sa vie se retrouve quelque peu modifiée... ce qui finalement n'est pas pour lui déplaire...**

**disclaimer: malheureusement pour moi... tout appartient à cette fabuleuse femme qu'est J.K. Rowling! bravo à elle! évidemment les personnages que j'ai inventés m'appartiennent!

* * *

**

**RAR: **

**zaika: merci! ça fait plaisir! j'espere que tu vas aimer la suite!**

**la-shinegami: comment sais-tu ça? tu as lu la suite déjà! lol je suis espionnée! bon... j'avoue que c'est pas spécialement dure à deviner... mais bon ... allez sans plus attendre la suite!**

**jouzetsuka: c'est vrai que Théo est vraiment bon! je l'adore moi aussi! en tout cas je voulais te remercier, tu as mis une review à chaque chapitre pour l'instant et ça fait vraiment plaisir ! merci beaucoup! à toi et à tout ceux qui en mettent bien sûr! Pour les fins de chap... desole mais ça changera pas ... j'aime ttrop comme ça! sinon juste une question pour un novice OCC ça veut dire quoi Oo? **

**Mily Black: c'est pas grave! c'est déjà gentil d'avoir mis une review! en tout cas l'attente ne vas pas etre trop longue! la suite est là!**

**voilà les RAR sont finies! je suis désolé du temps mis pour updater mais j'attendais une ou deux reviews de plus ... que j'ai pas eu snif! lol c'est pas grave! ausis je voudrais dire a toutes les personnes qui aiment Théo... que je peux peut etre leur arrangé un rdv ... je le connais bien ... lol allez on arrete de dire des betises et ... on enchaine sur la suite! petit ps avant de lire : je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les points d exclamation et les point d interogation en surnombre ne sont pas acceptés ... c'est domamge je trouve que ca enleve a la lecture mais bon ... on fait avec !**

**

* * *

**

**VII Vacances au vert… de même que le caleçon…**

**- Comment vas-tu Harry ?**

**- Bien, professeur. **Répondit Harry légèrement tendu.

**- Tant mieux …** **dis moi Harry pourquoi voulais-tu me voir si rapidement ?**

**- Ah oui… D(abord pour vous remercier pour le « Black » .**

**- Oh ce n'est rien, c'est ce que Sirius voulait…**

- … **je vois … et la deuxième chose, **continua Harry en se secouant pour chasser les souvenirs de Sirius, **est …assez dure à expliquer en fait …**

**- Vas y Harry… je ne te jugerai pas … **Harry tiqua devant cette remarque mais ne dit rien ou plutôt poursuivit sur sa lancée.

**- Voilà je me suis lié d'amitié avec … euh c'est assez surprenant en fait, avec Draco Malefoy …**

**- Surprenant en effet…** laissa tomber Dumbledore en regardant Harry dans les yeux avec un très léger sourire.

**- Euh… et je voudrais aller chez lui pour le mois d'août … il m'a invité bien sûr et …euh… comme vous êtes mon tuteur -maintenant…j'ai pensé qu'il fallait vous prévenir…**

**- Tu as très bien fait … avant de te donner une réponse, dis moi, où étais-tu il y a cinq minutes ? **Harry vit dans le regard de son tuteur qu'il valait mieux pour lui de dire la vérité.

**- Dans un livre professeur.**

**- Un livre ? explique moi ?**

**- Bien euh… Sirius m'a légué ses affaires et il y avait un livre contenant l'esprit d'un professeur qui avait enseigné à Poudlard et aux Black, j'étais avec lui…**

**- Je vois… tu n'as pas oublié le journal de Tom… **

**- Non ! bien sûr que non !**

**- Bien. Pourrais-je parler avec ce professeur ?**

**- Avec Théo ? euh oui bien sûr je vais lui dire ! **répondit Harry expressément.

_**« - Théo ?**_

_**- hummmm ?**_

**_- THEO !_ **hurla Harry.

**_- Hein!_** **_euh oui ! je suis là ! je… je … je dormais pas ! je le jure !_**

_**- Théo c'est Harry.**_

_**- Hein ? ah oui Harry, que veux-tu?**_

**_- Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait te parler._ **

_**- Ok… qu'il pose sa main sur ton front… »**_

**- Euh votre main professeur … sur mon front… **dit Harry légèrement géné

**- Bien sûr …** et il s'exécuta, posant sa main sur le front de Harry comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

_**« - Bonjour Mr Dumbledore.**_

_**- Bonjour, à qui ai-je l'honneur de parler?**_

_**- Professeur Théodorus Black, enchanté.**_

_**- Moi de même, j'ai besoin de vous parler… euh Harry tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ?**_

**_- Monsieur .. c'est ma tête… _**répondit Harry choquée par la demande de son tuteur.

_**- Ah oui… bon tant pis …**_

**_- Je peux faire en sorte qu'il n'entende pas notre conversation, _**répondit Théo coupant le son d'une conversation qui semblait concerné Harry en premier lieu, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire !

Harry fut coupé de tout et resta sur place à regarder la barbe de son professeur. Puis Dumbledore parut revenir à lui.

**- très bien … je vois… **

**- C'est bon professeur ? **demanda Harry avec une pointe d'amertume.

**- Oui, finalement ça tombe bien, ces cours resteront notre petit secret Harry.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Et n'oublie pas que se sont nos choix qui nous définissent…**

**- Euh… d'accord… **répondit le Griffondor qui ne voyait pas vraiment où son tuteur voulait en venir.

**- Bon je vais prévenir Molly que… **Harry pria de toutes ses forces, **je préfère que tu restes chez ton oncle pour le mois d'août. **-Une immense peine inonda Harry. **Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que tout le monde sache où tu vas pendant ce mois d'août…**

**- Quoi ! **cria Harry toute peine ayant disparut d'un coup chassée par une joie immense elle aussi. **Vous voulez bien !**

**- Bien sûr Harry, tu as l'air d'y tenir énormément… **trop heureux pour se contenir Harry sauta sur ses jambes et serra son professeur contre lui.

**- Merci professeur…**

**- De rien Harry, de rien … **et une compassion bienveillante apparu sur le visage du vieux professeur, et même si Harry ne pouvait voir son visage, il ressenti clairement l'affection du vieil homme.** Bon… Harry je vais devoir te laisser.**

**- Oui …d'accord …**

**- Pourras tu m'envoyer Kreatur s'il te plait. J'ai quelque chose à lui demander.**

**- Bien sûr professeur.**

**- Merci. Harry passe de bonne vacances… au fait ! ceci est pour toi…**

**- Qu'est ce que… mes résultats ! **déglutit Harry en voyant le sceau de Poudlard et il ouvrit la lettre.

**- Au revoir Harry…**

Harry lut très vite le petit entête de la lettre et arriva enfin à ce qu'il lui paraissait le plus important : les notes.

**Astronomie : A **

**Soin aux créatures magiques : E **

**Sortilège : E**

**Défense contre les forces du mal : O **

**Divination : P**

**Botanique : E **

**Histoire de la magie : D**

**Potions : E**

**Métamorphose : E**

_« Pas si mal… onze BUSES… bon il faut que je prévienne Dray… Dray !Dray !_

_**- Harry ?**_

_**- Oui c'est moi ! ça va ?**_

_**- Oui je me suis demandé si tu allais me contacter…**_

_**- Désolé ! Bon j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, laquelle en premier ?**_

**_- Euh la mauvaise…_**répondit Dray l'amertume se ressentant dans sa voix.

_**- Tu vas devoir me supporter chez toi !**_

- … **_TU PEUX VENIR ? _**hurla Dray avec un temps de retard.

**_- Oui, _**répondit notre Griffondor amusé par la réaction.

_**- Et la bonne ? **_

_**- Tu vas devoir me supporter pendant un mois entier !**_

- …_**. SERIEUX !SUPER !**_

_**- Cesse de crier Dray… enfin je m'entends même plus penser…**_

_**- Ah.. euh oui … désolé ! mais je suis trop content ! Tu viens quand ? Je t'attends au manoir quand tu veux !**_

**_- Dray je ne sais absolument pas comment allez jusqu'à chez toi … _**répondit Harry.

_**- C'est un problème en effet… je sais ! on se retrouve demain à Gringotte !**_

_**- Ok demain 11h devant la banque ça te va !**_

_**- Bien sûr ! alors on dit à demain ! au revoir Harry ! »**_

**- Bon il faut que… je sais ! Kreatur ! **appela Harry après avoir coupée la conversation avec Dray.

**- Oui Monsieur ?**

**- Harry ! je t'ai déjà dit Harry ! enfin peux-tu envoyer toutes les affaires de Sirius dans sa chambre et nettoyer celle-ci, je -vais passer le mois d'août au manoir Malefoy. Je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit…d'accord ?**

**- Oui Monsieur.**

**- Ensuite tu iras voir Dumbledore, il veut te parler, sois poli et s'il te demande quelque chose : fais le !**

**- Bien Monsieur.**

**- Harry ! **

**- Oui Monsieur. Bien compris Monsieur. **Et il disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

_« Bon je vais prendre de l'argent et ensuite le magicobus, direction le Chaudron Baveur. Je vais quand même laisser un mot au Dursley…allez on y va ! »_

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry était dans le bus et une heure de plus fut nécessaire pour arriver au Chaudron Baveur.

**- Bienvenu au Chaudron Baveur qu'est ce que je… Harry Potter ! Mr Potter c'est bien vous !**

**- Oui Tom… j'aurai besoin d'une chambre pour la nuit c'est possible ?**

**- Bien sûr ! la onze comme la dernière fois, je m'occupe de vos bagages…**

**- Je n'en ai pas … juste une chambre… merci…**

Harry fut réveillé à Dix heures comme il l'avait demandé, Tom lui avait même fait monter le petit déjeuner, Hedwige était arrivée et le regardait du perchoir.

**- Déjà là ! tu es décidément très futée ! ( **hululement ravie **) bon je mange, je me prépare et je vais retrouver Dray. Tu peux -faire ce que tu veux … mais fait attention à toi !**

Une fois habillé le reflet d'Harry le regarda et dit : **« hummm pas mal … mais il faudrait vraiment changer ses frusques … c'est d'un mauvais goût ! » **grimaçant un sourire il pensa :

_« merci, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ça … » . _A onze heure Harry se trouvait devant la banque des sorciers, quand le Serpentard arriva.

**- Harry, comment ça va ? **il avait l'air gêné, **c'est dingue comment ça fait bizarre de t****e voir en face de moi et de ne pas m'engueuler avec toi ! j'espère que tu n'attends pas depuis longtemps au moins ?**

**- Non ne t'inquiète pas… et je dois t'avouer que ça me fait le même effet… on y va ?**

**- Oui ! **répondit Dray rayonnant, ce qui surprit Harry : voir un sourire, franc qui plus est, sur le visage de Draco était quelque chose de quasiment miraculeux.

**- J'aime bien quand tu souris Dray.**

**- Euh … merci…**

« Mon dieu c'est sorti tout seul ! pourquoi j'ai dit un truc comme ça moi ! qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! » **de rien … **répondit Harry les joues légèrement rouges.

**- Je .. je dois passer à la banque prendre de l'argent sur mon compte tu viens avec moi ?**

**- Euh… si ça dérange pas…**

**- Non bien sûr que non !**

**- Je n'aime vraiment pas les gobelins, **murmura Harry à Dray une fois rentré dans la banque après la traversé de l'énorme pièce.

**- Moi non plus je t'avoue … **

**- Ces messieurs désirent ? **cracha un gobelin

**- Retirer de l'argent, Mr Malefoy compte 372 !**

**- Bien… suivez moi… **siffla le gobelin en les entraînant vers un chariot.

Après la descente en wagon Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent devant la porte blindé du compte 372. Une fois ouverte, Harry se retrouva devant la plus gigantesque montagne d'or qu'il avait jamais vu de toute sa vie.

**- Et bas dis donc ? **souffla Harry sous le choc.

**- Oui, **répondit Draco les joues colorées par un rose assez mignon, **la fortune des Malefoy, qui ne cessent de grandir avec chaque -génération.**

**- Et tu y à libre accès ?**

**- Harry tu vois ça ? **dit-il en lui montrant ses cheveux et plus particulièrement sa queue de cheval (((nda : on n'arrête de fantasmer !))).

**- Oui je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi tu les avais laissés pousser ?**

**- C'est simple en fait, chez les Malefoy il y a une tradition qui veut que le chef de famille se laisse pousser les cheveux, et les autres : coupé court ! **dit Dray avec le sourire aux lèvres joignant le geste à la parole.

**- Mais…** **et ton père…**

**- Lui ? il a perdu ses droits en allant en prison… il a été déchu de tous ses titres… chez les Malefoy on ne plaisante pas avec les traditions…**

**- On devrait bientôt arriver Harry, **annonça Draco dans la limousine qui les conduisait au manoir Malefoy, **… voilà on y est !** ajouta-t-il cinq minutes plus tard en descendant.

**- Whaou ! **fut la seule chose qu'Harry réussit à dire. Il faisait face à un manoir ancien qui devait être aussi grand que Poudlard, **magnifique… **ajouta le Griffondor.

**- Il te plait ! **

**- Il est … **

**- Allez je vais te faire visiter ! **voyant qu'Harry ne bougeait pas, Dray le prit par la main et le tira à l'intérieur. **Alors là c'est le hall, l'escalier central mène aux salles communes : salon, bibliothèque, salle de jeu, les bains… celui de gauche donne sur l'aile ouest : les chambres de la famille et tout le nécessaire…** **et enfin celui de droite, **continua Draco dans sa lancée, **vers l'aile Est, celle des invités… mais ta chambres est à côté de le mienne… communicante en faite…ça sera plus simple comme ça … je te vois mal te perdre dans l'aile Est !**

**- Euh… ok… **répondit Harry alors que le Serpentard le traînait vers l'aile Ouest.

**- Voilà ta chambre, **dit il tenant toujours Harry par la main. Le Brun s'en était rendu compte mais Dray avait l'air tellement content qu'il ne voulait pas le couper dans son élan, de plus Harry aimait bien sentir la main du Blond dans la sienne. _« il a la peau douce… et chaude…et …_

_**- Tu as des pensées bien …coquines dis donc… on peut voir la suite…**_

_**- Te revoilà toi !**_

_**- Eh oui ! conscience pour vous servir ! dis moi tu serais prêt à faire tout ce à quoi tu pensais ? parce que … c'est quand même…**_

- bruit de claquement de fouet**_) coucher la bête ! retourne d'où tu viens et laisse moi seul avec mes pensée… cochonnes ou pas !_**

_**- j'y vais ! j'y vais … mais j'aimerai bien une répon…**_

- ( bruit de fouet )**_ »_**

**- Harry ? Harry ? ta chambre te plait ?**

**- Hein euh oui ! elle est magnifique ! **en effet ça chambre était magnifique. Un lit à baldaquin se trouvait dans un coin proche d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur un parc magnifique. Un bureau dans l'autre coin avec un fauteuil des plus confortable attendait qu'on l utilise. Harry remarqua les deux portes de chaque côté en face de lui. **Tu me montres ta chambre ? **demanda Harry.

**- Euh oui … regarde elles sont communicantes par cette porte. **Harry se retrouva dans une chambre identique à la sienne mais verte et argent.

**- Hummm… **marmonna Harry puis avisant un caleçon et des affaires qui traînait, caleçon lui aussi vert et argent, **une chambre de garçon … de Serpentard… en tout cas c'est mignon ... Serpentard jusqu'au bout du caleçon, hein mon petit Dray…

* * *

voilà ! c'est fini pour l instant! la suite? euh ben ... quand je peux... et quand il y aura plein de review! lol allez a plus!**

Yuki Lovers.


	8. Tendre obscurité

******titre: Une sixième année renversante...**

**spoiler: tome 1 à 6 .**

**résumé: Harry rentre en sixième année à Poudlard... mais de nombreux changements ont lieu... sa vie se retrouve quelque peu modifiée... ce qui finalement n'est pas pour lui déplaire...**

**disclaimer: malheureusement pour moi... tout appartient à cette fabuleuse femme qu'est J.K. Rowling! bravo à elle! évidemment les personnages que j'ai inventés m'appartiennent!

* * *

RAR:**

jouzetsuka: salut! alors oui Dray est un peu OOC mais c'est le début et ouis comme dirai un grand ami à moi : il y a une raison à tout dans ce monde! lol je veux pas gacher la surprise non plus! Pour ce qui est des objets collector comme le fouet et le caleçon, tout est disponible à la vente ... s'adresser à l'écrivain en terme poli et faire claquer les biftons! looool ! J'espere que la suite te plaira ! bisous!

la-shinegami: en fait Dray est quelqu un de tres ordonné mais la ... dans l'impatience... il a oublié ! bon je prends les bisous avec plaisir et je te met la suite!

Mily Black: Desole ! je rajouterai bien quelques pages mais ... et puis non en fait! je n en ferai rien! depuis quand l ecrivain se laisse dicter sa conduite looool! bon je te met la suite en esperant que tu vas aimer! bisous!

dark alinou: ça me fait super plaisir que tu ais aimé à ce point! j'espere que ca va continué à te plaire! je trouve aussi que Dray et Harry sont trop mignon! mais pas touche ce sont les miens!

Sahada: merki! c'est tres gentil! continue a lire fais moi part de tes critiques surtout!

fantasy112: desole de t avoir fait attendre alors! voila la suite ! dis moi ce que tu en penses!

emy: merki! ça fait plaisir !depuis le temps que je l attendais ! bisous !

Sethy: un truc comme ca sans rapport mais j' adore ce pharaon! enfijn bref... merci pour cet encouragement ca fait plaisir! je te rassure le "croustillant" arrive mais vous allez devoir attendre encore un peu pour le vrai pure lemon... pas frapper l'ecrivain! desole mais il sera au chap12! la pour l instant il va ya voir ... mince j ai failli me laisser avoir et vous raconter la suite! hehe vous m aurez pas! vous attendrez ! enfin voila ... j espere que la suite te plaira!

voila j ai fini de répondre... on entre dans la partie 3615 ma life! j'espère sincèrement que cette fic vous plait ! j'aime trop recevoir des reviews et les lire ça fait trop plaisir! savoir que des gens vous lisent et apprécient c'est ... ya pas de mots! sinon je l'ai déjà dit avant mais j'hésiteà en faire une death fic ... alors je voudrais vos avis pour/contre ? en sachant bien sûr que ça sera pas pour tout de suite ... j'ai encore une 60aine de chapà poster( et surtout à écriretaper snif! tout estécrit maisà la main snif snif) avant d'arriverà la fin! oui mon imagination tordue a encore frappé! bon j'arrête là et je vous laisse lire la suite tranquillement! en espérant que ça plaise!

* * *

**VIII Tendre obscurité…**

**- Oui… hien ? euh quoi ! qu'est ce que tu viens de dire !… non je ... enfin…, **remarquant le caleçon et ses affaires, Draco devînt d'un joli rouge et commença à marmonner : **… pas eu le temps de ranger … je voulais pas que tu vois ça … chambre de garçon… **

**- T'inquiète pas Dray, j'ai déjà vu et fais pire ! Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?**

**- Euh ? ce que tu veux !**

- … **je vais déjà demander à mon elfe de ramener mes affaires et … mince ! je devais faire des achats à Londres…**

**- On va y retourner si tu veux … **dit Draco en souriant.

**- Quoi ! ça te dérange pas ! **

**- Non, bien sûr que non ! Ness !**

**- Oui Monsieur, **répondit un elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaître.

**- Prévient Hans que nous repartons pour Londres, qu'il se tienne près.**

**- Bien Monsieur. **

**- Hans ? C'est ton chauffeur ? **demanda Harry.

**- Oui.** **Il est là depuis… ouhhh bien avant ma naissance en fait … **C'est à ce moment que Dray se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours la main de Harry dans la sienne. Il la lâcha d'un coup. **Je ne voulais pas ! je ne pensais pas ! tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ! **récita-t-il a toute vitesse, **vraiment je suis…**

**- Dray !** le coupa le Griffondor, **tu m'as entendu me plaindre ? **demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- … **Euh … non… **

**- Alors où est le problème ? Allez dépêchons nous d'allez à Londres, **enchaîna Harry voyant le Serpentard gêné.

**- Oui… allons y… ou plutôt retournons y ! **

**

* * *

**

**- Bon je dois allez à Gringotte, **commença Harry en sortant de la limousine, **ensuite je dois acheter des vêtements neufs…**

**- Côté sorcier ou moldu ? **demanda Draco suivant le Brun.

**- Les deux !**

**- Ok ! je te guiderai dans les bons magasins !**

**- Euh… ok pas de problème …**

**- Bonjour,** dit bien poliment Harry face au gobelin, **je voudrais retirer de l'argent de ce compte et aussi voir celui ci…**

**- Joli compte, Harry… **murmura Draco en voyant la petite colline d'or dans le compte des Potter.

**- Merci mais ce n'est rien comparé au tien !**

**- Je … je disais pas ça ironiquement ! **se justifia Dray ne voulant pas blesser Harry.

**- Je sais Dray … je sais … bon au coffre de Sirius maintenant !**

**- Sirius ? … Sirius Black !**

**- Oui c'était mon parrain... **

**- C'était ? **demanda Draco d'une voix douce presque timide.

**- Il est mort.**

**- Désolé Harry je .. ne savais pas, mes … condoléances…**

**- Merci… **Draco vit que le Survivant était parti pour un autre monde, un monde de souffrance, de peine, peuplé de souvenirs douloureux. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il prit le Brun dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, réconfortant comme il pouvait le jeune homme. Harry revînt peu à peu à lui.

**- Mer… merci … Ca m'a fait du bien … **Harry remonta dans le wagon et doucement pris la main de Draco dans la sienne quasiment inconsciemment. Le Blond ne dit rien, étant trop occupé à chercher le pourquoi de la joie immense qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

**- Coffre 206, **cracha le Gobelin en descendant du wagon.

**- 206 ! Mais c'est le coffre familiale des Black !**

**- Hein… euh oui certainement pourquoi fais tu cette tête ? **s'empourprant, **ah euh désolé pour la main…**

**- Non ce n'est pas ça ! ne t'inquiète pas… c'est ce coffre, la famille Black est une des plus ancienne famille de sorcier pur -sang ! **dit Draco lorgnant sur la porte avec curiosité.

**- Sérieux ! voyons voir ça ! … Merlin ! **murmura Harry après avoir ouvert la porte du coffre.

**- Salazard ! **Tout deux se trouvaient devant une montagne d'or qui n'avait rien à envié a celle des Malefoy.

**- Je …** **je … je suis quasiment aussi riche que .. toi Dray … par la barbe de Merlin ! **dit Harry en regardant Draco qui était -devenu encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

**- Bon, j'ai assez d'argent Moldu et Sorcier pour ceux que je veux faire, **dit Harry en sortant de la banque et en secouant une belle bourse bien rebondie.

**- Alors suis moi ! On va t'acheter des vêtements digne de toi ! et jeter ces frusques !…. si tu me permets bien sûr… **rajouta Dray ne voulant pas vexer Harry

**- Oui ! en fait se sont les anciennes fringues de mon cousin et …**

**- T'inquiète pas ! on va te relooker des pieds à la tête !**

**- Merci Dray je t'adore !**

- …**euh oui … de rien …**

**- Bonjour monsieur, en quoi puis-je vous… oh Monsieur Malefoy, que puis-je faire pour vous ?** demanda la vendeuse avec une voix mielleuse et un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus hypocrite.

**- C'est toujours comme ça quand tu rentres quelque part ?** chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Dray.

**- Toujours !** puis à la vendeuse, **nous venons pour ce jeune homme, un trousseau complet dans les belles matière !**

**- Bien Monsieur Malefoy ! Si Monsieur veut bien monter ici pour que je puisse prendre ses mesures.** Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry put descendre et rejoignit Draco.

**- Tout sera prêt dans une semaine messieurs !** dit la couturière à la voix sirupeuse.

**- Bien, **répondit Draco,** faite la facture au nom de Malefoy et envoyez le tout au manoir !** puis il traîna Harry dehors sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit.

**- C'est moi qui paierai… **commença le Brun, **pourquoi avoir dit que…**

**- Tu paieras tout jusqu'à la dernière noise si tu veux… mais en disant Malefoy, tu obtiens une remise de 25 nous serons livré dans 5 jours au lieu de 7 et en plus la qualité de tes vêtements sera autre chose que ce que tu aurais eu normalement…**

**- Hein ? pourquoi ?**

**- Je … ma famille possède 35 de ce magasin donc … **

**- Ah ! je vois… **répondit Harry avec un sourire, **merci mon petit Dray !**

**- Euh… de rien …**

**- Il me faut des fringues moldus maintenant…**

**- Je connais une boutique terrible… on y va ?**

**- Ok…** répondit Harry surpris que Dray connaisse une boutique moldu et aussi de la motivation de ce dernier.

Tout deux se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur, en entrant Tom les accueillit chaleureusement, et après avoir décliner l'invitation à boire un coup, ils passèrent dans le Londres moldu.

**- C'est de quel côté ?** demanda Harry en sortant du bar.

**- Euh.. par là… je crois … oui par là… au fait je t'emmène dans un magasin que je possède aussi …**

**- Quoi ! encore ! et un moldu en plus !**

**- Oui, un cadeau de mon oncle pour mes 11 ans. Tu verras c'est assez branché. **

**- Ok… attends ! ce te dirait de te faire un ciné ? **demanda Harry tout excité alors qu'il passait devant un cinéma de quartier.

**- Un ciné ? c'est quoi ? ça se mange ? **

**- Non, **rigola Harry, **tu verras c'est terrible … viens je te le paye !**

**- Bonsoir, excusez moi… il vous reste des places pour quelle séance ? **demanda Harry à la caissière

**- Ya plus qu'une séance, une redif exceptionnelle de Spider-man 2, ça vous va ?**

**- Euh oui… très bien … deux places s'il vous plait…**

**- C'est quoi spider man 2 ? **demanda Dray après qu'Harry eut payé. Le Griffondor expliqua l'histoire du premier au Serpentard qui parut interessé.

**- Viens Dray, **traînant Draco Harry alla s'asseoir dans la salle au fond pour plus de sécurité.

**- Harry vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'on fait ici ?**

**- Non ! c'est une surprise !tu verras c'est terrible !**

**- Bon .. bas je te fais confiance…**

Au bout de dix minutes les bandes annonces passèrent, Draco fit un bond sur son siège mais bien vite il fut fasciné ; « terrible ! » murmura-t-il. Puis le film commença. De nombreux couples était présent dans la salle et se faisaient ce qu'on appelle communément des papouilles dans un langage poli. Harry et Draco qui pouvaient voir l'un des couples les plus actifs à quelques rangées d'eux, se regardèrent, et se sourirent mais l'un et l'autre restaient gênés…

Au bout d'une demi-heure de film, Harry qui l'avait déjà vu, commença à s'endormir et pour se réveiller, il s'étira tout naturellement. Les bras bien haut d'abord puis sur les côtés en arrière et enfin il les ramena contre lui. Sauf que sur la droite( le côté de Draco faut-il le préciser) son bras fut bloqué par un obstacle : un corps ! Tournant la tête il vit celle de Dray contre son épaule, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait il posa son bras contre Dray et demanda.

**- Dray ? ça va ? **

**- Mmmm , **répondit-il complètement fasciné par le film.

**- Sûr ?**

**- Mmmm …mmmm . **Se contentant de cette réponse Harry resta dans cette position.

Dans la tête de Draco une petite minute plus tôt.

_« Ce film … c'est sympa… mais … enfin… n'espérons pas… ils ont pas fini de se bécoter ces deux là oui ! à croire qu'ils sont venus que pour ça… salazard il s'étire… j'ose ou j'ose pas…décide toi Draco ! » _et avant qu'il n'ait fini de penser, sa tête était déjà dans le creux de l'épaule de Harry. _« Qu'est ce que je fais …qu'est ce qu'il va dire …je vais me faire rembarrer directe ! mince il vient de dire un truc ! » _

**- Mmmm**

**- Sûr ?**

**- Mmmm…mmmm**

_« il dit rien …tant mieux… le film est déjà beaucoup mieux vu d'ici… »_

Au bout de cinq minutes la position devînt légèrement inconfortable pour Harry, comme pour Draco. Mais pour eux deux l'idée de bouger était inconcevable.

**- Dray ne bouge pas… **murmura Harry et il se leva légèrement pour relever l'accoudoir et se serra contre Dray. La position devînt beaucoup plus agréable. Se laissant aller il posa sa tête contre celle de Dray.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry ne pensait qu'à une chose la tête de Dray contre la sienne, le corps de Dray contre le sien ; le bras de Dray contre le sien et toute cette chaleur qui émanait de lui et qui se répandait dans son corps, plus précisément dans une partie précise de son corps ! Dray lui sentait la main de Harry contre son bras et par instinct ( Dray est un bourreau des cœur a Poudlard on ne compte plus ses conquête vous ne saviez pas ?) de sa main gauche saisi celle de Harry et la serra. Le Griffondor devint aussi mou qu'un chamallow , le plaisir et la joie le laissant complètement « stone » . Voyant que le Brun ne réagissait pas, Dray entrecroisa ses doigts avec ceux de Harry, se pelotonna contre lui et on aurait presque put l'entendre ronronner.

Le film se déroula sans problèmes jusqu'à la fin. Quand le générique de fin commença, ni Harry ni Dray n'avait envie de se lever et même quand la lumière revint et que les gens commencent a faire la queue pour sortir, ils n'avaient toujours pas envie. Ce fut Harry qui bougea le premier, il se leva tenant toujours la main de Dray dans la sienne.

**- Je crois qu'il faut qu on y aille … **murmura-t-il à Dray. Harry ne put s'empêcher de voir les regards que leur jetaient les gens, pour la plus part étonnés mais aussi dégoûté ou ravi.

**- Pourquoi les Moldus nous regardent comme ça ? **demanda Draco .

**- Je …** **je sais pas… ta super chevelure peut être, **essaya Harry.

**- Non… je comprends … **dit Draco en lâchant doucement la main de Harry. **Désolé…** ajouta-t-il rouge de honte. La colère se répandit en Harry.

**- Il ne faut pas Dray, **puis il ajouta , **ils veulent du spectacle… ils vont en avoir pour leur argent ! **

Et avec un grand sourire pour les gens au tour Harry se pencha vers Draco…

* * *

voilà ! c'est fini! pourquoi est ce que je sens des ondes negatives d un coup ... non on ne frappe pas l ecrivain! sinon pas de suite! à lui même hehe je les tiens comme ça!

bon assez blagué ... j aimerai bien arriver à 40 reviews pour le chap 9 ... alors si vous vous sentez de m'y aider n hésitez pas ! le petit bouton en bas a gauche! merki d'avance! la suite bientôt!

Yuki Lovers.


	9. Maison de mode

******titre: Une sixième année renversante...**

**spoiler: tome 1 à 6 .**

**résumé: Harry rentre en sixième année à Poudlard... mais de nombreux changements ont lieu... sa vie se retrouve quelque peu modifiée... ce qui finalement n'est pas pour lui déplaire...**

**disclaimer: malheureusement pour moi... tout appartient à cette fabuleuse femme qu'est J.K. Rowling! bravo à elle! évidemment les personnages que j'ai inventés m'appartiennent!**

**

* * *

RAR: avant de répondre aux reviews je tiens à dire que si vous me tuez... vous aurez jamais la suite... voilà... loool!**

jouzetsuka: je suis désolé... en fait non! mais il faut vous donnez envie de revenir! enfin je me ferai pardonner ... enfin j'espère! sinon petite note en passant... je suis un mec... mais c est pas grave!

Mily Black: comment ça pas assez long? lool je vais voir pour augmenter la taille mais je promet rien ... sinon j'espere que la suite te plaira ... n'hesite pas à me donner tes critiques!

Blacklina: merci! j espere que la suite va te plaire! la voilà !

Vert émeraude:ça fait super plaisir de savoir que tu as aimé!continueà lire et donne moi ton avis! c'est vrau que Dray est un peu OOC mais ... ca va ... euh jairienle droit dedire!voila la suite!

slydawn: tres concis comme message mais c'est toujours gentil! voila la suite si tu peux mettre un avis avec le ah ah lool!

lo hana ni: moi sadique ... non ! coupé le chapitre comme ça ... sadique? non! enfin peut etre un peu mais pas vraiment beaucoup ... non je vous assure... on peut faire pire... lool j espere que ca t a plus quand meme!

la-shinegami: comment tu sais que ca sera un bisous? tu m'espionnes? c est ça... je vais finir par croire que mon pc me trahis ! lool content que tu aimes! n'hesite pas a me donner ton avis!

Sethy: oui je sais ... il m a faluu faire face à une legion de fan en colere... ma beta a failli me tuer sur place par ordinateur interposé... finalement elle est venu me faire un lynchage a la maison! enfin bref... voila la suite normalement elle se finit pas d un coup comme ca ... enfin j espere ... "regard appeuré vers la fin de chapitre"

lyravage: oui mais c'est pas grave au contraire ca fait encore plus plaisir! parce que 42 c est mieux que 40! voila la suite amuse toi bien !

fantasy112: pour l'idee du prof... je suis assez fier de moi ... ca m a permi d intercaler plein de truc ... assez facilement ! (qui a crié feignasse!) sinon je trouve aussi que le chapitre 8 est trop kawaiiiii!

voilà les RAR sont finies! je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews! c est super gentil! et ca fait beaucoup du plaisir! je ne raconterai pas ma vie aujourd hui! desole si j ai mis du temps pour update... mais ... non je ne raconterai pas ma vie !

amusez vous bien et n oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas a gauche de l ecran!

* * *

**IX Maison de mode…**

De sa main libre caressa la joue de Dray et l'embrassa. C'était un simple baiser mais pour Harry et Dray se fut comme un feu d'artifices. _« Par Salazard… il est en train de m'embrasser… c'est bon… » « Merlin … j'embrasse Dray… il a les lèvres douces … » _. Le Griffondor termina le baiser et sans laisser le temps a Dray de dire quoi que ce soit, sortit en le tenant toujours par la main sans se soucier des regards plus ou moins approbateurs des gens. Harry sentit que Dray se reprenait, la poigne était différent. Une fois dehors Harry se retourna et faisant face au Blond se mit à réciter à tout vitesse :

**- je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, je m'excuse mais je me suis mis en colère en voyant les regards de ses gens, je suis vraiment désolé, excuse moi je …**

**- Tu m'as entendu me plaindre ? **coupa Dray. Harry releva la tête et vit DRAy sourire. Rouge de honte, Harry ne savait plus ou se mettre. **Mince … il est déjà 21 heures … tant pis on ira au magasin demain… allez rentrons… **continua Draco en partant vers le Chaudron Baveur.

Une fois au manoir, Dray et Harry mangèrent sans réellement briser la gêne qui c'était installée.

**- On … on va se coucher maintenant ou… **demanda Draco en regardant le Griffondor dans les yeux.

**- Euh… oui je t'avoue que je suis fatigué et j'ai mal au crane…**

**- Ok allons y… **

**- Bonne nuit Harry, si tu as besoin de quelque chose… je suis à côté n'hésite pas ok…**dit Draco devant la porte de son invité.

**- Merci Dray … Dray ! **appela Harry quand le Blond allait rentrer dans sa chambre. **J'ai passé une super journée merci ! **

**- De rien … en espérant que les suivantes soient toutes aussi … mouvementées… bonne nuit Harry…**

**- Bonne nuit Dray…**

Harry et Dray s'endormirent en pensant quasiment à la même chose : la séance de cinéma. Au milieu de la nuit, Dray fut réveillé par des cris venant de la chambre de Harry. Sans même réfléchir, il était déjà en train de franchir la porte communicante, en caleçon.

–**Harry ! Harry , ça va ! **aucune réponse. Il vit le Brun qui tremblait, terrorisé dans son lit. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, Dray rejoignit Harry dans son lit et le pris dans ses bras le berçant, comme à la banque.** Chut … du calme … c'est moi… c'est Dray… du calme … je suis là… doucement… **

Pendant cinq minutes DRAy resta comma ça, à murmurer Harry tremblant dans ses bras, sa tête contre son torse.

**- Dray… Dray c'est toi ? **

**- Oui Harry.. ça va mieux ! tu criais, j'ai eu peur …**

**- Oh Dray… **murmura Harry en se serrant contre le Serpentard encore plus fort, **c'est …Voldemort… il … il me torture… il a senti que j'étais heureux… il s'est vengé … il m'a fait voir …ce qu'il veux faire à mes amis… je ne veux plus voir ça … je ne veux pas … **sanglota Harry.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas … c'était un cauchemar… il faut se rendormir maintenant ... **commença Dray en se levant doucement.

**- NON ! ne pars pas ! je ne veux pas rester seul ! **cria Harry en pleur légèrement hystérique. **S'il te plait… **gémit-il en pleurant, **s'il te plait !**

**- D'accord je reste … je reste … **

Harry se resserra encore contre Dray, sanglotant puis au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il se calma et finalement s'endormit, bercé par la respiration de Dray.

« **_- Qu'est ce que je fais moi ? je le laisse ?_**

_**- Hum hum… moi je resterai avec lui…**_

_**- Hein ? tu es encore là toi …**_

_**- Oui ! on ne se débarrasse pas de sa conscience aussi facilement !**_

_**- Ah bon ? je vais devoir t'enchaîner et t'enfermer dans une malle cette fois…**_

_**- Tu n'oserais pas…**_

_**- Et te bâillonner aussi…qu'est ce que tu veux ?**_

_**- Rien ! juste te dire que tu es plutôt bien là…non ?**_

_**- Oui … c'est vrai... je reste tu es contente…va-t-en maintenant !**_

_**- Hihihihihihihihi ! »**_

**- Ness ! **appela Dray le moins fort possible.

**- Oui Monsieur.**

**- Tu peux me ramener ma couverture s'il te plait.**

**- Bien sûr Monsieur.**

_« Il a les cheveux doux… pas autant que les miens mais … c'est quand même agréable … » _Se relevant légèrement sans réveillé Harry, il posa sa main sur son crâne et caressa les cheveux du Brun. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Dray s'endormit lui aussi.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla contre un corps chaudet bizarrement doux, levant un œil il vit que ce corps si agréable était… _« Dray ! mais pourquoi est-il … ça y est je me rappelle… il est vraiment trop mignon.. et trop gentil…il est resté avec moi…il faudra que je le remercie… mmm…il est plutôt bien fait … quels abdos…,_laissant glisser sa main, Harry caressa les muscles de Draco en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. _Dingue .. qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire…je caresse Draco…et oula ! ça me fait de l'effet ! Harry calme toi ! _mais_… il n'y a pas qu à moi que ça fait de l'effet ! » _pensa Harry.

**- Doucement Harry ou je vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de te sauter dessus…**

**- ... euh désolé Dray je t'ai pas réveillé au moins ?** demanda Harry prenant un jolie rouge écrevisse.

**- Si !** **mais j'ai connu pire comme réveil… maintenant je suis désolé mais faut que j'aille prendre une douche… une douche froide… **ajouta-t-il avec un sourire coquin en regardant Harry, puis se levant il entraîna la couverture se qui découvrit Harry. Un Harry rouge écrevisse en boxer qui moulait une virilité plus que flatteuse. **On dirait que tu devrais en prendre une aussi Harry ! **dit Draco puis il sortit de la chembre en laissant échapper un petit rire.

Au petit déjeuner les deux garçons se lancèrent des regards plutôt amusé. Une barrière avait sauté entre eux, ce qui laissait plus de place aux sous entendus tendancieux.

**- On va acheter tes fringues ce matin, ensuite on mange sur Londres … ça nous laisse toute l'après-midi ok ?**

**- Ok ! **répondit Harry, **on fait comme ça !**

**- Ok. Au fait Harry, **dit Draco en se levant de table, **il faut vraiment que tu changes tes boxers…**

**- Merci Dray… **puis Harry ajouta avec un sourire ironique, **je suivrai ton conseil… je sens que tu vas m'aider pour ça .. mais oublie le vert et argent …**

**- Touché ! allez on y va ! **finit Draco en riant.

**- voilà on y est ! Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? **demanda le Serpentard au Griffondor sous le choc.

**- Mais … c'est une des maisons de mode les plus célèbres de Londres… elle est à toi ?**

**- A 65 oui… allez viens !**

**- Bonjour que puis-je pour vous ? **demanda le réceptionniste puis reconnaissant Draco, **excusez moi Mr Malefoy, je ne vous avez -pas reconnu, vous venez pour une inspection ou pour voir la nouvelle collection été peut être ?**

**- Non pour ce jeune homme… il lui faut un trousseau complet… faites préparer mon salon privé et prévenez Martin… j'inspecterai peut être après… **ajouta-t-il, **viens Harry c'est par là !**

Harry et Dray déambulèrent dans le salon ouvert au public et arrivèrent bientôt devant un escalier qui les conduisit a l'étage dans les salons privés.

**- Bonjour Martin comment allez-vous ? **demanda Dray dans un Français parfait.

**- Très bien Monsieur, **répondit le dit Martin en Français lui aussi.

**- Tu parles Français Dray ?**

**- Oui … et aussi Espagnol, Allemand, Japonais et je me suis mis au Russe mais j'ai arrêté… **

**- Merlin ! **

**- La classe hein ! Martin voyez ce que vous pouvez faire pour lui.**

**- Je ferai de mon mieux pour le sauver, **dit-il en regardant Harry avec une grimace pour les vêtements ou plutôt les hardes dans l'esprit du Français.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Martin demanda à Harry ses différends goût puis il revint avec plusieurs catalogues contenant des photos d'hommes posant avec différend vêtements.

**- Choisi ceux qui te plaisent Harry, et tu les essaieras plus tard… amenez aussi la collection hiver, il voudra peut être quelque chose…**

**- Bien Monsieur, **répondirent deux manutentionnaires.

**- Euh … Dray …**

**- Oui Harry ?**

**- Tu peux me conseiller… j'y connais rien moi ! **

**- Bien sûr ! tu vas voir moi je suis un pro ! tu sais que c'est moi qui dessine une partie des vêtements… **Pendant une demi-heure ils choisirent à deux des vêtements puis il arrivèrent aux sous-vêtements.

**- On va pouvoir se faire plaisir ! **rigola Harry et Dray le suivit dans son rire. **Tu sais quoi Dray ? Tu es trop mignon quand tu ris … c'est sans doute la première fois que nous rions ensemble…**

**- Merci Harry ! bon on les choisit !**

**- Celui ci ? **proposa Harry .

**- Non celui la !**

**- Oui il est sympa ! celui aussi !**

**- Ouais il est plutôt classe.**

**- Le boxer rouge, là en lycra… j'ai jamais porté du lycra…c'est comment ? **demanda le Griffondor en rougissant tout de même un peu.

**- Trop bon ! Trop confortable on dirai une seconde peau, aussi très excitant ! **ajouta Dray en riant un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

**- Ok on le prend !**

**- Tiens pourquoi pas ça !**

**- Un string ! très peu pour moi…**répondit Harry, **mais… sur toi pourquoi pas… **Cette fois c'est Draco qui rougissait et Harry qui avait le sourire. **Chiche ! **

**- Euh… si tu en prends un aussi ! **

**- Quoi ! euh … ok !**

**- Salazard ! je suis en train d'acheter un string ! j'y crois pas !**

Une fois leur achat terminé, Harry et Dray envoyèrent leur paquets au manoir et allèrent manger dans un restaurant plutôt chic. Une fois le repas avalé ils rentrèrent au manoir.

**- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? **demanda Draco.

**- Si tu me faisais visiter le parc !**

**- Ok ! à pied ou à cheval ?**

**- A pied c'est plus sympa !**

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent sur un chemin de terre qui faisait le tour du parc.

* * *

voila... c'est fini ... pour l instant... la suite (deja ecrite niark niark niark !) arrive tres bientôt! je serai preque tenter de dire qu'elle arrivera plus vite avec 50 reviews mais je ne le dirai pas ... lool allez a plus !

Yuki Lovers.


	10. Mort et prodige

**Titre : Une sixième année renversante...**

** Spoiler : Tome 1 à 6 **

**Résumé : Harry rentre en 6ième année à Poudlard. Mais de nombreux changements ont lieu... Sa vie se retrouve quelque peu modifiée... ce qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire au final...**

** Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, une femme admirable qui a su inventer des personnages si attachant ((( Sirius est à moi point final ! ) Tous les autres personnages inventés pour l'histoire m'appartiennent de droit aussi.

* * *

**

**RAR : se cache derrière une armoire à glace de gorille engagé pour ça. GOMEN! Je suis désolé du temps mis pour ajouter un pauvre chapitre... Evite une tomate et une poele à frir Mais j'avais plein de chose à faire et pas assez de temps pour tout... ma chérie... mon taff... mes études... un fanzine... enfin plein de chose quoi ! **

**Mais le mal est réparé voilà un chap tout beau tout neuf qui sera rapidement suivi d'un autre chap parce qu'ils sont déjà écrit court au loin pour éviter une foule en colère...**

**  
Jouzetsuka : Alors en effet aussi étonnant que ça paraisse je suis un mec... Je ne t'en veux pas tu n'es pas la première personne à te planter sur ça La suite est là comme demandée... merci de me pardonner **

**La- shinigami**** : La suite est là, mais je compte pas tes 50 messages désolé ça serait triché et je suis profondément honnète fouette la conscience qui allait parler. **

**Egwene Al'Vere**** : Je suis ravi de savoir que ça te plait, j'aime beaucoup moi aussi Je trouve ça trop mignon la suite est mise en ligne **

**Blacklina : Le coup du string a fait marrer beaucoup de monde. Je crois que je me suis trop enflammé sur ça J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

** Sethy : Voilà la suite qui n'est malheureusement pas plus longue que la précédente, enfin je crois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas d'autre arriveront plus vite . Promis. Sinon je suis toujours vivant et en pleine forme ! **

**Vert Emeraude : Il est vrai que Dray est un peu OOC mais finalement à la lecture du 6... on peut se demander s'il ne récèle pas un petit ange au fond de lui...**

**Titia : On t'a renseigné sur la suite... tu m'espionnes... comment as tu deviné ça ? lol en effet tu es pas loin d'avoir raison. Merci pour le compliment et j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Fantasy 112 : Le tout mélangé ça donne un truc interdit au moins de 18 ans... donc il faudra me demander mon adresse mail pour ça **

**Cèdre : Je suis ravi que ma fic te plaise autant. Comme je le disais plus haut c'est vrai que Dray est un peu OOC mais bon, je pense qu'il se force à être méchant donc ça passe... Sinon Théo est mon personnage préfèré je l'adore Pour les consciences je dois avouer que je me suis éclaté à faire jouer le truc comme ça. Je faisais le même genre de délire avec une amie ( je jouais la conscience ) on se marrait bien ! Merci pour cette review de taille **

**Sahada : Pour les dessins des essayages... je peux demander à ma dessinatrice mais je te promets rien... il faudra quand même taxer un petit peu quand même les droits d'images et tout... (( ou comment empocher du fric facilement ))**

** Les RARs sont finies. Je vais vous raconter un peu ma life maintenant... lol. En fait rien de vraiment extraordinaire... Je me suis retrouvé avec ma chérie, mon taff, mes études etc etc complètement submergé. Impossible de prendre un peu de temps pour tapper la suite de la fic... mais maintenant ça va mieux... j'ai un peu plus de temps...donc je recommence. **

** Désolé encore pour l'attente et merci à tous ceux qui continueront de me lire malgré cet immence retard ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**X. Mort et prodige…**

Les deux jeunes hommes marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, dans une forêt entretenue, sur un sentier, fait pour les ballades pédestres ou équestres. Ils marchaient silencieusement, regardant le paysage. Ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, car à tour de rôle, ils se rapprochaient jusqu'à se toucher avant de se séparer sans se dire quoi que ce soit.

**- Tiens ! **Dit Harry en arrivant à une fourche qui menait à un endroit qui de loin paraissait extrêmement paisible.** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Le jeune Potter désignait une structure apparaissant vaguement entre le feuillage des arbres.

**- Oh… Euh rien…Viens Harry, on va par là !** Répondit Dray en faisant un pas sur l'autre chemin.

**- Allez, répond ! En tout cas, ça respire le calme là-bas… On y va ? **

**- Non ! Euh… Vas-y si tu veux, mais je t'attends ici…**

**- Dray fait pas l'imbécile ! **

Et saisissant la main du Serpentard et croisant ses doigts avec les siens, Harry les mena jusqu'à la structure au loin.

**- C'est magnifique ! **Lâcha Harry dans un souffle, en arrivant devant une superbe construction en marbre blanc. **On dirait un temple ou quelque chose dans ce goût là…**

**- C'est un mausolée… Celui des Malefoy…**

**- Il est… Resplendissant ! Tout simplement magnifique ! **

Le soleil se reflétait sur chaque pierre, des sculptures et des bas reliefs d'anges, de séraphins et de héros semblaient briller de milles feux. Le mausolée s'élevait sur au moins vingt-cinq mètres. Des colonnes de marbres blancs taillées finement, encadraient une porte faite de la même pierre. Des haies et des arbres entretenus à merveille, entouraient le mausolée et l'allée, de même qu'un petit lac à l'eau paisible et claire, qui rattachait l'endroit à la nature. Le calme qui régnait en ces lieux, ne semblait pas pouvoir être brisé.

**- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas venir ici Dray ? **Demanda Harry qui tenait toujours la main du Blond dans la sienne.

**- Je…** **Je n'avais pas envie…**

**- C'est vrai ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ? C'est si beau ! Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ?** Insista doucement Harry.

**- Non…**

**- C'est toi qui vois… Je ne te jugerai pas… J'ai juste envie de savoir…**

**- Je… Je…**

**- Oui, vas-y ! Dis moi, encouragea** Harry en lui pressant la main.

**- Je ne veux pas venir ici parce que…** **Parce que… Je… J'ai peur de mourir, j'ai peur de la mort, j'ai peur de finir ici ! Cet endroit respire la mort ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Voilà tu es content ! **Hurla-t-il en jetant la main de Harry au loin.

Il tomba à genoux, les mains tremblantes et les larmes aux yeux.

**- Dray…** Murmura Harry en se mettant à son niveau, sa main caressant sa joue en essayant de le calmer. **Dray regarde moi ! Tu sais ce que je vois moi ici ! Je vois un sanctuaire de paix, je vois une magnifique construction qui défie le temps et qui montre au monde la beauté de ce que les hommes peuvent construire… Je vois la beauté, pas la mort. **

Harry prit une inspiration et réfléchit, étonné lui-même par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- **Une personne que j'aime beaucoup, m'a dit un jour « Pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus ! ». Sur le coup, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre, mais je crois qu'il a raison…**

**- Ton ami… Ce genre de parole… C'est du Dumbledore, tout craché !**

**- Gagnez ! Allez debout ! J'ai un parc à visiter moi ! **Ajouta Harry en souriant.

**- Oui…** **Merci Harry… Je vais peut-être commencer à voir cet endroit différemment.**

En se relevant Dray saisit la main de Harry, croisa leurs doigts et repartit en sens inverse. Ils finirent le tour du parc ensemble, collé l'un à l'autre en silence, heureux.

La journée se termina ainsi. Finalement, ils firent environs onze fois le tour du domaine… Après avoir mangé, nos deux amis se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. En se couchant, Harry repensa à sa journée et surtout à Dray.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je n'arrive plus à me comprendre… Chaque fois que je suis avec lui, j'ai un grand sourire… Et je suis heureux, je pense à lui tout le temps… Quand je me lève le matin, quand je me couche le soir… La preuve… Je suis encore en train de penser à lui ! Et… Pourquoi je ressens… Ces choses…J'ai envie de le toucher… Le serrer contre moi… _

_**« Et pas que ça ! »**_

_**« Oh tais-toi ! Oui c'est vrai, pas que ça… Je ne comprends pas… Ce n'est pas moi…Je ne peux pas ressentir ça… Pas pour lui… C'est un mec…**_

_**« Et alors ? »**_

_**« Hé bien, c'est… Enfin…Je ne sais pas… C'est vrai qu'il est beau, trop adorable, très gentil en fait et plutôt bien fait… »**_

_**« Ça y est, ça le reprend !Je crois que… Tu l'aimes ! »**_

_**« Mais c'est un MEC ! Je n'aime pas les MECS ! »**_

_**« Peut-être… Mais tu aimes Dray… Ça ne fait aucun pli… »**_

_**« Non… Enfin peut-être… Oui… Je… Je l'aime…**_

_**« …Ça fait du bien de le dire non ? » **_

_**« Oui… En effet… Je suppose que je dois te remercier… »**_

_**« Oh ! À peine ! » **_

_**- BONJOUR HARRY ! Comment vas-tu ?** _Rugit une voix bien connue dans l'esprit de Harry.

_**- Bonsoir Théo !**_

_**- Soir ? Ah désolé !**_

_**- Au fait… Il va falloir qu'on parle de cette mauvaise habitude que tu as, de surgir dans mes pensées comme ça !**_

**_- Alors ces deux jours de repos ? _**Continua Théo sans faire attention à la remarque de Harry.

**_- Euh…_** **_Très bien… Mais pour ce que je viens de te dire ?_**

_**- Parfait ! Alors demain, neuf heures, entraînement ! Je t'attend soit prêt !**_

**_- Quoi ! Demain ! Théo ! Théo ! Oh fait chier ! Bon, hé bien, il me reste plus qu'à dormir… Dray ?_** Demanda Harry mentalement.

**_- Oui Harry, un problème?_**

_**- Non, non ! Je voulais juste te re-souhaiter une bonne nuit… Et…**_

_**- Oui ?**_

**_- Non rien… Je t'adore !_** Ajouta-t-il avant de couper la conversation.

**_- Théo ! Théo ! _**Appela Harry à neuf heures, le lendemain matin.

_**- Oui Harry, je t'entends !**_

_**- Tu es sûr pour ton histoire de semaines et de minutes ! Je ne tiens pas à perdre une semaine !**_

_**- Bien sûr ne t'inquiète pas ! Alors prêt ?**_

_**- Oui.**_

**- Bon, **commença Théo, une fois Harry arrivé, **il faut que tu arrives à te contrôler ! Tu dois laisser ta magie t'envahir, sans que cela ne se voit et surtout ! J'ai bien dit surtout, sans qu'elle n'agisse de manière inconsidérée! Ok Harry ?**

A la fin de la semaine, Harry contrôlait quasiment sa magie, mais n'arrivait pas à la garder discrète, ni même pour une durée limitée.

**- Ce n'est pas grave, Harry ! Rentre, repose toi ! On continuera plus tard, on a tout le temps !**

**- NON ! Je ne partirai pas sans avoir réussi à maîtriser INCANTATE ! Et je dois aussi apprendre à devenir un animagus et à maîtriser l'Occlumancie !**

**- D'accord… Continuons…**

Après une nouvelle semaine d'entraînement intensif, Harry réussit enfin à maîtriser parfaitement sa magie : il la laissait parcourir son corps aussi librement que Théo et rien ne pouvait se voir.

_« Quelle sensation, on a l'impression de pouvoir tout faire ! »_

Deux semaines furent nécessaires pour qu'il puisse utiliser l'incantate, et même si ce n'était pas la perfection, le résultat était là. Commença alors une partie plus difficile… La transformation en animagus. Trois semaines furent nécessaire, Harry décida de se transformer en lynx, un lynx blanc tigré noir : un tigre de Sibérie en plus petit, en fait !

**- Tu es magnifique, Harry ! Très bel animal ! Mais n'oublie pas, **ajouta Théo une fois que Harry eut repris sa forme humaine, **toujours avoir l'image bien nette en tête, tous les détails bien précis.**

**- Oui, oui ! C'est… Spécial ! Je me sens complètement libre, quand je suis en lynx…**

**- La forme animale influe sur le mode de pensée… Les lynx comme presque tous les félins sont des animaux assez solitaires et libres de leur action. Pour la Légilimancie et l'Occlumancie, le fait que tu maîtrises l'incantate va beaucoup t'aider. Je vais t'expliquer. Pour lire les pensées, on utilise le sort « legilimens » mais pour toi INCANTATE suffira. Essaye ! **

_« INCANTATE » _pensa Harry en concentrant sa magie et les pensées de Théo lui parvinrent aussi limpide que l'eau d'une source.

**- Très bien Harry, tu y arrives ! Même si je ne t'ai opposé aucune résistance, c'est bien…**

**- Merci ! **

**- De rien, de rien. Pour fermer ton esprit maintenant, il faut … **

**- Je sais ce qu'il faut faire… J'ai déjà eu des cours… Mais je hais Rogue… Et je n'ai jamais pu me concentrer suffisamment ! **

**- Voyons voir ce que tu arrives à faire… Ferme ton esprit ! **

Théo murmura un mot et le Gryffondor sentit son mur vaciller face à la pensée inquisitrice, puis Théo accentua la force et la défense du Brun céda.

- **Pas mal… Ce n'est pas mirifique non plus, mais c'est déjà bien… Cependant, il y a mieux à faire que de renforcer encore cette défense…**

**- Quoi ! Mais je dois rendre mon esprit impénétrable ! **

**- Oui, mais pas de cette façon… **

**- Comment !**

**- Toujours cette mauvaise habitude ! **Râla Théo en souriant. **Écoute moi attentivement, si quelqu'un essaye de lire dans tes pensées, elle sera forcément en face de toi… **

**- Oui !** Répondit Harry sur le ton de l'élève model.

**- Donc en utilisant ta magie, il faut que tu mettes dans ton esprit l'image de cette personne et surtout que tu l'associes avec le sentiment que tu éprouves pour elle…**

**- Oui ! **Dit-il de nouveau sur le même ton.

**- Et comme ça, ta barrière sera vraiment infranchissable... Tu as compris ?**

**- Non ! **

**- Par tous les Sombrals du monde ! Harry ! **Gémit Théo.

**- J'ai compris l'idée mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ça bloquerait la pensée de quelqu'un ?**

**- Je vais faire simple pour ton esprit limité… Aussi puissant que soit le sorcier et aussi puissante soit sa magie… Personne ne peut modifier les sentiments de quelqu'un ! La magie n'a aucune prise sur les sentiments. Donc…**

**- Si je bloque mon esprit avec mes sentiments pour la personne, tout ce qu'elle verra, se sera ce que je ressens pour elle et rien d'autre, vu qu'elle ne pourra pas passer la barrière !**

**- Bravo Harry ! On fera peut être quelque chose de toi, si les Veracrasses ne t'ont pas mangé avant !**

**- C'est bon… J'ai compris ! ** Lâcha Harry avec un sourire et en boudant un peu quand même.

_« Magnifique, _pensa Théo, _tout simplement magnifique ! Il a réussi en deux mois et demi ce que j'ai mis près de deux ans à réaliser…Il a don pour la magie vraiment… C'est presque… Effrayant… A part Merlin…Je ne vois personne d'autre qui fut aussi bon… Et encore Merlin avait quelqu'un en lui… Enfin d'après la rumeur…Bon… Plus qu'une chose à faire… La plus dure et la plus déplaisante… Rien n'est jamais facile… »_

**- Dis moi Harry, comment as-tu fait pour maîtriser aussi vite Incantate ?**

**Je… Je… Je ne sais pas…** Répondit Harry étonné.

**- Comme d'habitude ! Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas étonné ! Tu ne sais donc rien ? **Souffla Théo dans une parfaite imitation du ton du professeur Rogue.

**- Quoi !**

**- Harry, je me demande parfois si tu as un cerveau…**

**- Quoi !**

**- Un âne bâté, ton ignorance crasse me fait honte ! À se demander comment tu as fait pour survivre contre Voldemort jusque là ! Tes parents auraient honte de toi ! Avoir un fils aussi pitoyable que ça… Une tache !**

**- QUOI ! **Rugit Harry son cerveau comme déconnecté.

_« Pourquoi dit-il ça ? Pourquoi ? Théo… Pas toi ? »_

Théo continua de l'insulter, sa colère ne faisant qu'augmenter, son contrôle sur la magie faiblissant. Des étincelles commencèrent à courir sur son corps.

**- … une honte pour les Black !**

**- NON !**

**- Oh si ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je crois que Sirius doit te haïr de là où il est, pour avoir causé sa mort !**

Ce fut le déclic, quelque chose en Harry se brisa, comme un barrage qui cède. La haine déferla en lui, chassant la colère et les étincelles devinrent des arcs électriques. L'air autour de lui se mit à chauffer. Tous les objets à proximité fondirent sur place. Ses yeux tournèrent aux noirs et une aura rouge sang et or émana de lui, plus resplendissante que le soleil.

**- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ! **Hurla Harry

Et sans en prendre réellement conscience, il fit voler Théo à travers la pièce, l'écrasant contre le mur. Puis le corps de Théo se releva et vola à nouveau, mais cette fois dans l'autre sens et ce fut contre le mur d'en face qu'il s'écrasa. Harry continua ainsi une dizaine de fois sans que ça ne le calme réellement. Il était en train d'imaginer ce qu'il allait faire quand il vit que Théo souriait. Ce fut comme un flash dans le noir, l'illumination dans son esprit.

_« Il l'a fait ça exprès ! »._

Et quasiment aussi vite que sa haine était arrivée, elle disparu. Sa magie redevint normale et repris sa place au fond de lui, mais maintenant il la sentait prête, tapie comme une bête.

**- THEO ! Théo ! Ça va ? **

**- Oui… Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, j'ai transformé les mur en mousse à temps…**

**- Pourquoi ? Théo, pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'il le fallait… Il fallait que je te montre et que tu le comprennes par toi même… Que le contrôle peut se perdre assez rapidement…**

**- Tu étais vraiment obligé ?** Demanda Harry en l'aidant à se relever.

**- Oh oui ! Imagine que je te laisse partir, sans rien te dire… Et que dès le premier cours avec ton professeur Rogue… Tu craques… Que se serait-il passé ?**

**- Je… Je… Je n'avais pas pensé à ça…**

**- Je sais Harry… Je sais… Et puis j'avais une raison de le faire… En plus de la curiosité personnelle… A**jouta-t-il en époussetant la poussière sur sa chemise.

**- Quoi ! **

**- Je voulais te parler du deuxième contrôle… Celui-ci est inconscient… N'as-tu pas senti comme…**

**- Un barrage qui cède…**

**- Exactement ! N'oublie pas Harry, tu contrôles ta magie… Mais inconsciemment ton esprit la contrôle aussi… Donc…**

**- Il ne faut jamais se laisser aller à la haine… **Répondit Harry avec un pâle sourire comprenant où Théo avait voulu en venir. **Merci…**

**- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit… Je ne le pensais absolument pas !**

**- Je le sais... Mais… Je vais avoir du mal à te pardonner…**

**- Je te ferai un gros bisou ! **Dit-il en riant et en ébouriffant les cheveux de son jeune ami.

**- THEO !**

**

* * *

Voilà fini pour cette fois... mais ne vous inquietez pas la suite arrive prochainement... J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Dans tous les cas laissez une review ! ça fait toujours plaisir.  
**


	11. Tuyauterie défectueuse

**Titre: Une sixième année renversante...**

**Spoiler: tome 1 à 6 .**

**Résumé: Harry rentre en sixième année à Poudlard... mais de nombreux changements ont lieu... sa vie se retrouve quelque peu modifiée... ce qui finalement n'est pas pour lui déplaire...**

**Disclaimer: malheureusement pour moi... tout appartient à cette fabuleuse femme qu'est J.K. Rowling! bravo à elle! évidemment les personnages que j'ai inventés m'appartiennent! ( et puis quoi encore )

* * *

**

**RAR: Et c'est partit pour les réponses ! Je dois dire que recevoir des reviews dès les premiers jours d'upload ça fait trop plaisir ! Surtout de personne qui ont suivi depuis que je l'avais commencé ! ça fait chau au coeur ! Merci merci ! verse sa petite larme en mangeant un superbe muffin au chocolat **

**Jouzetsuka: Merci de m'avoir pardonné ! Ta review ( la première ) m'a fait super plaisir ! Je suis ravi aussi que tu aimes Théo ! Pour Harry... en effet il vaut mieux éviter de l'embèter Vivement que Snape arrive hein ! **

**Spicy Marmelade:**** Je suis content que tu ais aimé ! ça fait vraiment plaisir ! En espérant que tu continues à apprécier. Voilà la suite **

**Lolie: Encore une fan de Théo ! Je crois que je vais créer un fan club ! En tout cas si tu as aimé la fic je suis content ! Espérons que tu continues à aimer ! **

** Lyravage: Content que tu viennes relire ma fic ! Je te pardonne volontier pour ton retard lol avec celui que j'avais pris je peux rien dire ! **

**Touraz: J'adore lire des messages comme le tien ! ça fait trop plaisir. Ca donne encore plus envie de continer ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! **

** Voilà les RAR sont finies. Je commence ma petite partie de blabla. J'ai laissé peu de temps cette fois entre les deux chapitres. Mais j'avais envie de me dépecher pour combler mon retard lol Voilà donc la suite... une suite qui plaira sans doute à beaucoup de gens ! Je préviens un peu lémon mais pas beaucoup non plus... enfin vous verrez ! **

**Sinon je vous assure que la fic continue bien et pour longtemps... j'en suis à 42 chap manuscrit... et je fais un chap informatique par chap manuscrit. Donc... vous avez le temps de voir venir ! D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que je cherche une ( ou un) deuxième béta ! Donc les motivés faites moi signe **

**Allez je vais cesser le blabla et vous laissez lireen paix ! Et n'oubliez pas ! Que le yaoi soit avec moi ! hihihihi !

* * *

**

**XI. Tuyauterie défectueuse…**

**- Je sais, Harry… Je sais… C'est ce qu'il y a de plus désagréable dans cette épreuve… **

**- Une épreuve !**

**- Oui Harry, pour moi comme pour toi… Une épreuve pour que tu puisses voir ta magie complètement libre et surtout que tu vois comment réagir quand ça t'arrive… Je dois dire que… Tu l'as plutôt bien réussi… **Ajouta Théo en se massant le dos avec un sourire.

**- Je vois… Désolé…**

**- Je te pardonne de bon cœur ! Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps… Je sais que tu ne rêves que d'une chose… Revoir Dray !**

**- Oui ! Ça fait deux mois que je… Quoi ! Non… Je… Enfin… **

Harry vit le regard amusé de Théo et se tut.

**- Harry, je lis dans tes pensées… Je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui… Si je peux me permettre… Fonce ! Tu verras ce qu'il ressent pour toi et au moins tu ne te tortureras plus ! **Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.

**-** **Oui… Merci Théo… **

**- De rien, tu sais que tu peux revenir me voir quand tu veux ! Et puis ça me ferai plaisir qu'on se livre un petit duel tous les deux… Histoire que je te mette ta raclée !**

**- Mais bien sûr ! C'est beau l'espoir ! Moi aussi ça me dit bien ! **

Harry se rapprocha de Théo et se jeta dans ses bras.

**- Merci Théo… Tu as été… Comme le grand frère que j'aurai voulu avoir… **Murmura Harry.

Théo en avait le souffle coupé, il ne put que poser sa main sur la tête d'Harry et lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Le Gryffondor en levant légèrement la tête, vit les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son professeur et ami.

**- Théo, mais tu pleures !**

**- Non ! Je ne pleure pas !**

**- Si tu le dis… **

**- Je ne pleure pas !**

**- Théo, je t'adore ! Tu es la personne qui, je pense, a été la plus proche de moi… En même temps, tu es dans ma tête… Ça peut aider ! En tout cas… Tu seras toujours le bienvenu là-haut ! **Ajouta Harry avec un grand sourire.

**- Harry…** Dit Théo, les larmes coulant de plus belle.

**- Bon j'y vais avant de mourir noyer !**

**- Je… Je ne pleure pas !**

**- Oui… Allez à la prochaine fois… Je te mettrai la raclée de ta vie ! **Dit-il avant de disparaître.

**- Ma raclée !** Commença Théo une fois seul.** Oui… J'en prendrai sûrement une… Ce gamin a un don pour la magie… Et une puissance… Mais que va-t-il en faire… Le Bien ou le Mal… Enfin, ces notions sont trop subjectives… Harry… Je te lâche dans un monde où tes pouvoirs ne rencontreront pas d'égale… Ne fais pas de bêtises !**

**

* * *

**

Quand le Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux, il était dans se chambre, tenant le carnet dans sa main. _« La magie… Je la sens dans l'air… Ces deux mois ont été instructifs… Je me sens… puissant… Capable de tout ! »_

_**Harry ! Harry ! **_

**_Oui Dray ?_** Répondit-il, la joie le submergeant.

**- _Ça fait bien cinq minutes, que je t'appelle ! J'ai eu peur…_**

**- _Désolé… Je… J'étais concentré… Je re-décorai ma chambre…_**_INCANTATE !_ Pensa Harry et sa chambre prit les couleurs des Gryffondor.

_**- Sérieux ! J'arrive, je veux voir ça !**_

Deux minutes plus tard, Draco faisait son entrée, habillé décontracté : pantalon noir en toile légère et t-shirt noir près du corps. Vêtu ainsi, il avait tout d'un ange déchu, mais d'un ange quand même.

**- C'est super Harry ! Quel travail ! Un peu trop rouge et or à mon goût… Mais magnifi… HARRY ! **Hurla le Blond en dévisageant le Gryffondor. **TES CHEVEUX !**

**- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Demanda-t-il en passant sa main dans sa tignasse.

_« Oula ! Comment je vais expliquer ça moi ! » _

En effet, en deux mois et demi, les cheveux de Harry avaient considérablement poussé, stimulé par la magie. Une cascade de mèches et de boucles entourait maintenant le visage du Brun.

- **C'est… Euh… Ça arrive de temps en temps, quand je suis sous le coup d'une émotion forte…**

**- Je vois… Quelle émotion ? **Demanda Dray avec un sourire coquin, réservé il ne savait pas pourquoi à Harry.

**- Je…**

_« Quel sourire ! Je vais craquer ! Le spécial Harry ! Il est vraiment…Il me donne envie de l'embrasser ! » _

Harry se rapprocha lentement de Dray, il se pencha un peu, le regardant dans les yeux et dit :

- **Va savoir ? Mais ce qui est sûr… C'est que… Tu en es la cause ! **

En finissant de dire ça, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Dray et sortit de sa chambre.

- **Ça m'a donné faim tout ça, dis donc !**

_« Il vient de m'embrasser ! C'est la deuxième fois ! Je… » _

_- _**Quoi ! Hein ! Ah euh… J'arrive… A table ! **Cria-t-il en se reprenant avant de rejoindre Harry.

* * *

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Harry et Dray passèrent tout leur temps ensemble : piscine, équitation, ballade, jeu de carte, cinéma, dvd (Dray avait acheté le plus grand écran de télé qu'Harry ai jamais vu, ainsi qu'un home cinéma dernier cri) 

- **Comme ça on aura un cinéma rien que pour nous ! A**vait-il dit avant de rougir comme une tomate faisant rire Harry.

Chaque occasion était la bonne pour que les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochent. Harry monta à cheval avec Dray (sur le même), il apprit à nager correctement, mais le plus souvent c'était des cours de gestuelles… rapprochées ! Bref Harry et Drago se rapprochaient, ils leur arrivaient même de se tenir la main, allongé l'un contre l'autre sur un lit, sans rien dire, se racontant leur vie par image mentale.

Un soir, après une très longue ballade en tête à tête, Dray se dirigea vers sa douche, serviette à la taille.

Une description des salles d'eau s'impose ! En effet, les douches magiques n'ont aucune porte, plaque vitrée, rideaux ou autres cochonneries dans le genre. Celle de Drago ne faisait pas exception ! Elle était immaculée, faite de carrés de marbres et de tuyauteries en or. En face de la porte, on trouvait les deux robinets et le pommeau de douche fixé au mur. Lorsqu'on ouvrait l'eau et que l'on se mettait en dessous, une douce pluie nous arrosait tranquillement, sans tremper les murs ou encore mouiller toute la pièce. Une fois terminé, il n'était pas nécessaire de se sécher à outrance, puisque quasiment toute l'humidité du corps restait dans la douche, celle ci enchanté pour ne pas laisser une seul goutte sortir de son emplacement. Un vrai plaisir quoi ! Enfin revenons à nos Sombrals… Ou plutôt à notre Serpentard.

**- Merde ! **Jura Dray, chose exceptionnelle soit dit en passant. **Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ! Ness ! **

**- Oui Monsieur, **répondit l'elfe en apparaissant dans la salle d'eau.

**- La douche ne marche pas, répare-la… Je vais dans celle de Harry pendant ce temps. **Passant par la porte communicante, il entra discrètement.

- **Harry ? **Chuchota-t-il. **Il doit déjà dormir… Vraiment trop Gryffondor cette chambre…** Soupira le Serpentard, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, entra de dos, referma la porte silencieusement, se retourna tout content de lui et s'arrêta net ! Devant lui, il y avait un Harry entièrement nu se lavant doucement les cheveux.

_« Par Salazar et tous les autres ! Je… Quelle paire de fesses ! Il est trop beau ! »_

Dray les yeux fixés sur les deux lobes fermes et musclés du Brun, déglutit difficilement faisant par là assez de bruit pour être entendu. Harry se retourna, les mains sur son crâne plein de mousse, face à Draco, exhibant une virilité plus qu'orgueilleuse. Dray prit une jolie teinte cramoisie et sans lever les yeux, marmonna un :

**- Désolé de déranger …**

**- Tiens Dray ! **Dit Harry qui n'avait pas entendu,** qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **

Il vit la serviette au tour de la taille du Serpentard.

- **Tu voulais prendre une douche ?**

**- Euh oui… **Toussa Dray en essayant de chasser sa rougeur et en le regardant dans les yeux cette fois. **La mienne a un problème… Sans doute la tuyauterie…**

**- Ok ! Tu n'as qu'à venir ! J'ai bientôt fini de toute façon ! **Ajouta-t-il en reprenant son nettoyage de cheveux.

_**« Quoi ! Le rejoindre !**_

_**« Hum pourquoi pas après tout … Tu en meurs d'envie ! »**_

**_« Retourne d'où tu viens toi, je me passerai de tes conseils ! » _**Cracha Dray à sa conscience.

Ne réfléchissant pas vraiment à ce qu'il faisait, Dray enleva sa serviette et se mit sous le jet. Si Harry vit le membre dressé du Blond, il n'en fit aucun commentaire. D'abord gêné, Dray finit par se laisser aller sous l'eau chaude.

_« Après tout ce n'est qu'une douche, rien ne va arriver… » _

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par les mains de Harry qui, avec du gel douche, commença à lui masser le dos. Dray se laissa faire avec un plaisir non feint.

Les mains commencèrent à descendre doucement, épaules, naissance des côtes, bas du dos, hanches… Mais alors que Dray attendait avec une sorte d'impatience qu'elles descendent plus bas, elles s'arrêtèrent au-dessus des fesses et remontèrent. Sans le vouloir, Draco poussa un petit soupir de frustration qui fit sourire Harry. Les mains recommencèrent leur ballet , descendant mais cette fois ne s'arrêtant pas. La main droite d'Harry se posa doucement sur la fesse de Dray tandis que l'autre passait sur le côté pour accéder au ventre. Dans la tête du Serpentard, une seule pensée était encore présente, elle ressemblait d'ailleurs énormément à la main de Harry !

La main gauche, aventureuse entoura le ventre de Dray et doucement, le rapprocha du Gryffondor. La main droite quitta à regret la fesse et passa elle aussi, aux abdos de Draco. Il accéléra alors le rapprochement. Bientôt le Serpentard sentit contre son dos et son fessier, le torse et le membre du Gryffondor. Les mains de Harry continuèrent leur exploration et arrivèrent aux pectoraux. Pendant une minute qui parut un siècle, ces mains caressèrent et massèrent le torse de Dray, le recouvrant de mousse.

Pour Drago, seul la chaleur qui irradiait du membre d'Harry et ses mains, le reliait encore à la Terre. Il lâcha un soupir de plaisir cette fois, sentant contre sa nuque la respiration du Brun. De sa main gauche ledit Brun, descendit en territoire inexploré. Il caressa le nombril puis descendit encore plus pour rencontrer le membre du Serpentard. Harry était à l'instar de Dray, dans un autre monde, il hésita un peu puis le caressa délicatement, commençant un léger mouvement avant de s'arrêter. Harry se pencha à l'oreille et lui murmura d'une voix rendue rauque par l'excitation :

**Bon… Tu es propre maintenant… Bonne douche… **

Il se sépara de lui et sortit sans prendre de serviette. Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry se coucha dans son lit.

_**« Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! J'ai perdu la tête !**_

_**« Oui en effet ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Tu regrettes ? »**_

_**« Encore toi ! Tu ne veux pas t'occuper de tes affaires, oui ? »**_

_**« Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Oui, c'est moi ! Tu regrettes, alors ?**_

_**« Arrête de ricaner ! Et… Non, je ne regrette pas… J'ai peur… Comment va-t-il le prendre ? »**_

_**« Il l'a pris assez bien, j'ai trouvé ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! » **_

_**« Euh oui… En effet… Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau… Je…**_

_**« Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Il n'y a pas que lui qui l'a bien pris, à ce que je peux voir ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! »**_

_**« Arrête de ricaner ! Et tais-toi ! » **_

Harry enfouit sa tête dans les coussins et rumina la situation.

Pendant ce temps, Dray dans la douche, pensait lui aussi.

_« Mince… Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait…C'est un mec…Je ne devrais pas…Et pourtant…J'ai aimé ça… Je n'ai jamais autant aimé… Ses mains sont douces…Et son… DRACO MALEFOY ! Tu penses à Harry avec envie ! Oui…Pourquoi est-il partit… » _

Dray sortit de la douche, sans prendre de serviette non plus. Il entra dans la chambre du Gryffondor et le vit allongé sur le ventre sur son lit. Il s'avança.

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini pour cette fois... D'après ma Béta c'est une fin de parfait sadique... encore désolé mais je trouve que finir les chap comme ça me permet de plus commencer les suivants. Et en plus ça vous donne l'occasion de me tapper dessus **

** Allez je vous laisse et à la prochaine ! NB n'oubliez pas le petit bouton review en bas !  
**


	12. Embrasser un Dieu

**Titre: Une sixième année renversante...**

**Spoiler: tome 1 à 6 .**

**Résumé: Harry rentre en sixième année à Poudlard... mais de nombreux changements ont lieu... sa vie se retrouve quelque peu modifiée... ce qui finalement n'est pas pour lui déplaire...**

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement pour moi... tout appartient à cette fabuleuse femme qu'est J.K. Rowling! bravo à elle! évidemment les personnages que j'ai inventés m'appartiennent!

* * *

RAR: Suite à une review, j'ai appris que les RAR étaient maintenant interdites... Merci à elle de me prévenir je préfère éviter de voirma fic supprimé...**

** Je tiens donc à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyées des reviews, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur ça donne envie de continuer ( comme les fin sadiques > !) **

**Sinon je vais refaire une annonce je cherche un deuxième Béta lecteur pour ma fic... ceux que ça intéresse faite moi signe ! **

**Bon je commence la rubrique BlaBla. Le travail ( et oui l'argent ne pousse pas sous les clavier d'ordi Snif) me prend beaucoup de temps. De plus je dois dormir ( comme chaque être humain, non je ne suis pas une machine ) Je n'ai donc plus grand chose pour moi dans la journée. Sans compter que ma chérie, ma famille et mes passions se partagent le temps libre restant. **

**Je ne peux donc pas assurer un rythme de parution de chapitre comme je voulais le faire ( deux chap par semaine) je pense que je vais passer à un par semaine, deux si j'ai vraiment la fièvre pour l'écriture . Voilà juste pour prévenir **

** Sinon je suis en train d'écrire une fic pour mon fanzine, ( pas de pub : demandez moi si vous voulez connaître le nom ).La fic est un slash Yaoi Death Note Raito/L ( bouhhh ceux qui connaissent pas ! ) je pense la faire paraître sur le site une fois le zine sortie **

**Que dire d'autre... Je pense que je vais m'arrêter là... Ah si ! Je vais fonder un fan clab pour les Fans de Théo... Il a tellement de succès que je me retrouve obligé L'adhésion est gratuite venez nombreuses et nombreux **

**Allez bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**

**XII. Embrasser un dieu…**

Devant le lit, devant un Harry allongé complètement nu, Drago s'arrêta et la scène de la douche lui revint à l'esprit. _« VENGEANCE ! »_. Harry qui réfléchissait à son séjour, sentit un poids s'installer juste en dessous de ses fesses et avant de pouvoir se lever, des mains douces et chaudes se mirent à le malaxer. Les épaules, le dos, les hanches puis à nouveau le dos et les épaules. Dray le massa comme ça pendant quinze minutes, le sentant s'amollir au fur et à mesure de ses caresses.

Les mains du Blond commencèrent à descendre vers les hanches puis le haut des fesses et enfin elles passèrent sur ces dernières. Harry lâcha un soupir, quand il les sentit sur son postérieur.

_« J'adore ses fesses ! Elles sont musclées et fermes…Douces… Hum à croquer ! » _Pensa Dray avec un sourire.

**- Dray tu masses trop bien ! Tu continues ! **Murmura Harry dans un soupir, sentant le Serpentard s'arrêter.

**- Bien sûr…**

Il recommença son ballet manuel pendant dix bonnes minutes, ne laissant aucunes fesses jalouses dans l'histoire. Puis il se baissa vers l'oreille du Brun et lui murmura :

**- Sur le dos maintenant … Merci… **

Harry hésita un petit moment puis se retourna.

- **Merci… Ferme les yeux…**

Dray commença par le visage.

_« Hum, ça fait du bien… », p_ensa Harry en souriant les yeux fermés.

Il passa ensuite au cou, aux épaules, au torse, au ventre et remonta. Une dizaine de minutes de ce régime, aviva la virilité du Gryffondor. Dray ne fit aucune remarque et Harry fit comme si de rien n'était. Le Serpentard continua son manège, puis d'un geste naturel descendit sa main et frôla le sexe tendu d'un bref, très bref contacte. Une demie seconde pas plus, mais qui fit tendre le Gryffondor.

Il répéta ainsi la manœuvre plusieurs fois d'affilées, en prolongeant un peu plus les contacte à chaque fois. Harry subit et supporta ces petites touches répétées pendant quelques minutes. Puis les yeux toujours fermés, il saisit une des mains de Dray dans la sienne et doucement la posa sur son membre tendu à craquer. D'abord surpris, le Serpentard saisit le membre et commença un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. Harry déposa son autre main sur le corps de Dray, caressant distraitement sa peau douce. Drago accéléra légèrement. Harry se tendit et attrapa le blond par la nuque et doucement rapprocha son visage du sien.

Quand il sentit son souffle contre sa peau, il ouvrit les yeux. L'émeraude affronta le l'aigue-marine. D'un mouvement quasiment commun, leur têtes se rapprochèrent encore, puis centimètre après centimètre, ils finirent par s'embrasser. Un baiser simple, lèvres contre lèvres, mais qui représentait tellement plus. Harry baissa la tête en sentant Dray affermir sa poigne et accélérer dangereusement ses mouvements. Il le fit ralentir et même arrêter. Drago garda sa main sur le sexe tendu d'Harry et ne le quitta pas des yeux.

**- Harry… **Murmura-t-il.

**- Dray… **Répondit le brun.

Et sans cesser de regarder les superbes émeraudes, Draco embrassa Harry. Le Serpentard entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres et caressa avec sa langue celles du Brun.

**- Whaouuuu... M**urmura Harry dans un soupir après que Dray se soit un peu relevé.

Harry saisit Draco, l'enserrant dans ses bras, le collant contre lui, leurs poitrines l'une contre l'autre, leurs sexes se touchant. Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui approcha ses lèvres pour embrasser le blond et doucement il ouvrit ses lèvres. Timidement leurs langues se caressèrent puis se mêlèrent dans un ballet subtil et tendre. Dray passa sa main sous la nuque du Brun et passa son autre bras dans le dos du Gryffondor, commençant un léger mouvement de hanches, frottant son membre contre celui d'Harry. Le Brun quant à lui, posa ses mains sur les fesses de Drago et accompagna le mouvement de bassin. Leurs sexes se frôlaient, se frottant légèrement l'un contre l'autre. Le baiser s'arrêta faute d'air. Ils reprirent leurs respirations et dans un sourire, s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

L'excitation commençait à monter. Des frissons parcoururent Harry et Dray. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent. Leurs baisers se faisaient un peu plus brutaux. De la sueur recouvrit bientôt le visage de Dray et d'une main Harry l'essuya. Il posa sa tête contre la sienne, front contre front. La magie eut un effet stupéfiant. Leurs sensations se mêlèrent, se multipliant. La magie de Harry légèrement libérée, lâcha des étincelles qui se mirent à courir sur tout son corps et sur celui de Drago. Leurs membres collés l'un à l'autre, leurs corps ondulant au même rythme, leurs souffles incertains… Se fut l'explosion. Ils vinrent ensemble, leurs corps fusionnant presque, tellement ils étaient proche l'un de l'autre. Haletant, ils se fixèrent dans les yeux en silence. Harry enlaça Drago et lui dit dans un murmure :

**- Dray... Je…**

**- Harry… Chut… Tu… **

**- Je t'aime... Dray... **

Choqué par ce que venait de dire Harry, Dray resta sans rien dire. Se méprenant sur la signification de ce silence, Harry rajouta :

- **Désolé je… Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas… Je… **

**- Harry ! **

**- …**

**- Je… Je t'aime aussi… **

Sur ces mots, Dray embrassa Harry et se colla contre lui, coupant court à toute discussion. Se caressant inconsciemment, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Quand Dray se réveilla le lendemain matin, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Il venait de se rappeler sa soirée de la veille. Il n'était pas sûr que ce se soit réellement passé.

_« Un rêve… C'était forcément un rêve… » _Se dit-il.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à un torse, mignon cela dit. Il leva la tête et vit celle de Harry. _« Je suis encore en train de rêve… C'est un rêve bien agréable cependant… » _

Dray resta comme ça à regarder le Brun, bercé par sa respiration, avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il commença à caresser le torse du Gryffondor, descendit vers les abdos qui était recouvert par la couette puis saisit d'une envie, sa main s'abaissa contre son gré (nda vous y croyez vous ?) jusqu'au membre d'Harry. Il commença à le caresser, ce qui fit rapidement se dresser la chose.

**- Hum… Quelle agréable façon de se faire réveiller…**

**- Ah… Euh désolé… Harry…**

**- Tu m'as entendu me plaindre…**

La main d'Harry partit se balader sur le dos du Blond, les fesses et revint du côté pile, taquinant son membre déjà dressé. Bien que leurs mains s'activaient, leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas une seconde. Puis dans un spasme, Harry se libéra et jouit dans la main de Dray. Le visage encore marqué par le plaisir, le Gryffondor accéléra son mouvement et il put bientôt voir les traits du blond se contracter quand il vint à son tour. Après avoir repris leurs esprits, Harry caressa le dos de Dray, perdu dans ses pensées.

_« Je l'aime…Dingue… J'aime Draco Malefoy…Ce n'est pas contre ma religion ça… Et je lui ai dit en plus… Hier soir… Après une soirée de pure plaisir… Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant… Ses baisers… Même avec Cho…Jamais… Et ce matin… Trop bon… J'espère seulement que…»_

**- Dray ?**

**- Oui, Harry.**

**- C'est un peu dur à dire mais... J'ai adoré la soirée… Et ce matin… Whaou… Mais ce que je t'ai dit hier soir… Je… Je le pensais… Je… Je t'aime, Dray…**

Harry attendit une réponse avec anxiété. Sans rien dire, Dray se leva du lit et passa dans la salle de bain. Harry ne comprenait plus rien.

_« Pourquoi… Qu'es- ce que… »_

Une pensée s'imposa dans son esprit.

« _Il ne m'aime pas ! Il a juste pris son pied… Je… Non ! C'est faux ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je l'aime ! Je dois savoir… Je veux l'entendre de sa bouche… Il m'a dit hier soir… » _D'un bond, Harry se leva de son lit, passa un caleçon et ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau.

**- Dray… Il faut qu'on…**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Le Serpentard était agenouillé sur le sol, en larme.

- **DRAY ! **Hurla Harry en se jetant sur lui. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

**- Je… C'est… **

**- Quoi ? Dis moi ! **

**- Ce sentiment… Il explose dans ma tête ! Me faisant… Je ne supporte plus… C'est la première fois… Je… Je ne sais plus… Ça me fait peur… Je n'ai jamais… Avant… **

**- Dray ! Ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis là… **Souffla Harry en le prenant dans ses bras, le berçant légèrement.

**- Harry… Tout ce que je sais c'est… Que je suis bien avec toi… Je ne veux plus te quitter… **sanglota le Serpentard. **Je… Je t'aime Harry, ne me laisse pas… **

Harry put pour la première fois voir Dray sans son masque. Même pendant ces vacances, il le portait toujours, cachant dessous toutes ses sentiments. Il avait commencé à se fissurer lorsque Harry était arrivé.

**- Dray… Tu es magnifique et je t'aime… Je ne te laisserai pas… Je te le promets… **

Harry prit le Blond dans ses bras et grâce à sa magie, le souleva sans aucun problème. Il le déposa dans son lit et le recouvrit avec la couverture.

**- Je reviens, je vais chercher le petit déjeuner ! **Dit Harry en déposant un léger baiser sur le front du Blond.

**- Non ! Reste avec moi ! **

Harry vit dans les yeux du Draco, un mélange de peur, d'angoisse et d'amour.

**- Très bien, je reste…**

Ils restèrent au lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, toute la journée.

* * *

Harry était content. Il sentait que Dray avait repoussé le stress et la panique, pour accepter la situation… Il avait l'impression d'être l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Qu'un détraqueur vienne et Harry aurait fait le patronus le plus puissant de sa vie.

**- Dray… Je t'aime…**

**- Moi aussi… Harry…**

**- Dray je… Dois te dire quelque chose… **Commença Harry avec un sourire un peu gêné. **Je… ne suis plus… Le même qu'avant…**

**- Ça oui, je m'en suis rendu compte…** Commenta Dray avec un sourire, lui caressant le torse.

**- Laisse moi finir !** Rigola Harry. **Je disais que j'avais changé, je suis… Plus puissant, je suis**** capable de faire des choses que je n'étais pas capable de faire avant… **

Voyant Dray le regarder avec un sourire légèrement moqueur, Harry se transforma en lynx.

**- Harry ! C'est toi ! **

**- Oui, c'est moi...** Dit-il en redevenant humain.

**- Terrible, tu es encore plus beau en lynx !**

**- Merci…** Marmonna Harry, un peu vexé tout de même.

**- Mais je te préfère en humain pour ça… **

Dray saisit le menton de Harry et l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres d'abord fermées, s'ouvrirent et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, jouant l'une avec l'autre.

**- Ouf ! De l'air ! Enfin… Dray tu embrasses comme un Dieu !**

**- Tu as déjà embrassé un Dieu ? **Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

**- Euh… Enfin non… Je… C'était…**

**- Je te taquine mon amour !**

**- Quoi ! **

**- Je te taquine… **Répéta Dray les sourcils levés, étonné par la remarque de Harry.

**- Non ! Comment m'as-tu appelé ?**

**- Euh ben… Mon amour… **Répondit Dray cette fois un peu gêné, voyant ce que voulait dire le Brun.

**- C'est la première fois qu'on m'appelle mon amour… Ça me fait tout drôle… Mais j'aime bien !**

**- Je t'aime mon amour…** Finit Dray en embrassant à nouveau Harry. **Dis moi… Je pourrais voir ton côté animal… Je l'aime bien ce matou !**

**- C'est un lynx !**

**- Un chat quoi ! **

**- Oui si tu veux, **dit Harry dans un soupir et il se retransforma en lynx.

**- Il est trop mignon le chat ! Il aime se faire caresser le gros matou… Mais c'est qu'il ronronne en plus… Bon soyons sérieux, **dit-il sans pour autant cesser de gratouiller l'oreille droite de Harry, **je verrai tes nouveaux pouvoir demain dans un petit duel ok ? Je te mettrai ta raclée …

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois la suite très bientôt... quand exactement je sais pas mais bientôt... **

**N'oubliez pas le petit bouton review **

**Yuki Lover. **


End file.
